Happiest Day
by OzoraWings
Summary: Having his heart broken on what was meant to be the happiest day of his life would need a lot of healing, and it would come from a very unlikely source. Supported by other friends and family, can Tsuna move on? and maybe start again with the person who had been waiting all this time?. TYL TsunaXHaru. Mafia centric.
1. Speak now or forever hold your peace

Disclaimer: I do _not_ any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Happiest Day.

Chapter.01.

For Tsunayoshi, his wedding day wasn't just important to his bride; it was also meant to the happiest day of _his _life - it was meant to be, but it wasn't.

He had some reservations about having a church ceremony; he didn't think it was right to stand under God, when he had done so many terrible things in his life, but he put it to bed because his soon to be-wife had asked for it.

By his side was his sweet-heart, Kyoko, and in the middle of them was the vicar, who had his bible open and ready. The benches were full of family and friends; chatting silently amongst themselves; it was a full house, which Tsunayoshi was thankful for, although he found it embarrassing to be the centre of so much attention - he still couldn't handle it if it went outside meetings.

So here he was, standing in a new suit; waiting for his best man to show his face, so that the wedding could commence; they'd have to have words about this later, but Tsunayoshi knew that Gokudera wouldn't be late unless it was life and death. Because the bomber had been so elated when Tsuna had asked him if he would do the honours.

Tsuna swore he saw sparkles. He had seen so _many _sparkles.

He glanced between his off-the-shelve watch; which Reborn had told him time and time again to get rid of and to find something more suitable of a mafia boss, and Kyoko; vaguely thinking how beautiful she looked in the white dress she picked out, when the church double-doors opened a crack; Gokudera slid in silently, as everyone turned to look at the late arrival.

Tsunayoshi's smile fell off his face, when he saw his right-hand man's blazing orbs, though the guardian was doing a good job of keeping his face lax; courtesy of Reborn - Hayato couldn't keep his emotion from his eyes, which told the brunet that something was seriously wrong.

"B-boss, I-I'm sorry for being late on such an important day, you have my sincere apologises" Gokudera murmured, in a tone that was just loud enough to let everyone else hear what he had said, without shouting or bowing multiple times, like he would have done in the past.

His emerald orbs straying to Kyoko in-between.

Tsunayoshi's eyes hardened; he didn't like this. Stepping a foot forward, the brunet gently pulled the smoker up the only, little step that showed where the aisle stopped and stood the man in front of him "What's wrong?" he asked, with his hands on his friend's shoulders for reassurance, and briefly nodding to Reborn, who had walked over in sensing the raising trouble.

Gokudera grimaced, and paled considerably, before looking at all the guest and sighed; he couldn't just shout it out, not with so many people around. So with that thought, he bent low into his boss' ear and whispered words that felt like acid on his tongue; for what he had to say would surely break Tenth's heart.

Tsunayoshi choked, before looking up to Gokudera, who had pulled away and then to Reborn, whose eyes had sharpened as he had been listening in and then to his father, that had come over when _his _ears had caught hold of some of what Hayato had to say "Are…you certain?" the brunet asked, once he had found his voice, though he knew it was foolish to question his storm's resources; they were the best, after all, and he was certain that Gokudera would cut his own arm off before giving him _any _information, he had even a little doubt in.

Hayato went to open his mouth, but Tsunayoshi shook his head and smiled weakly at him, to tell his friend it wasn't necessary "Sorry to put you in this position" the Vongola spoke tenderly, which turned his right-hand man paler - if possible, before the guardian bowed slightly, muttering a 'Boss' in acknowledgment of his dismissal, before stepping off to the side.

"Mukuro" Tsunayoshi called.

The illusionist, who had been watching the interaction intently, perked when hearing his name and unwrapped his arm from Chrome's, once he saw his boss' hand gesture which was waving him over. Standing from the seat, he walked sideways to avoid bumping into people, as they in-turn, tried to move out of the way, before quickly walking up the petal scattered aisle to reach the Vongola.

Pulling the man in front of him, closer, Tsunayoshi kept his voice low; so that it would be unheard by prying ears "Mukuro, can I ask of you a favour?"

Rokudo paused for a moment; what on earth had he missed?, was someone attacking one of their allied forces?, or the Vongola themselves?. Though he shoved those thoughts away, for however important the Tenth's wedding was to him, the illusionist was sure that if someone was in danger, he would ignore his own needs and do what he thought was right; that's the kind of man he grew into.

"Of course" he replied, after a stained laugh.

"I need you to do a multilayer illusion for me. The first will be to keep the guest's busy and the second, well, I want you to block out what's about to happen" Tsunayoshi explained, because what was about to happen, wasn't something he wanted everyone he ever met to be apart of it; it's embarrassing enough as it is "is that alright?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, before looking at the three powerful men that had come to stand behind Sawada; maybe something _was_ wrong "My pleasure, Tsunayoshi" he agreed, his reward was the most lacklustre smile he had ever seen from the brunet; which made him wonder what could make his boss pull such a sad expression, though he didn't question it yet as he was gently pushed to the side, next to his fellow guardian.

Tsunayoshi clapped his hands in order to get everyone's attention, while looking at a few faces in particular; Enma, who was sitting with his right-hand, to the left side in the front row. His mother, who was also in the first row, only on the right, and then to his guardians, who were all scattered close by; said people looking concerned; they could probably see straight through him right now.

"I'm extremely sorry about the wait, everyone" he said in a powerful voice; which Reborn had taught him how to use, looking at Kyoko's frown in the corner of his eye as he bowed, before straightening himself "Hayato-kun also sends his most heart felt apologises. So to make up for it, my illusionist will perform for you" Tsuna knew that he was barely fooling anyone; nearly all his friends are in the mafia and while his acting was first-rate, nothing made sense, and while in the underworld, your taught to read between the lines.

"Mukuro" the brunet nodded for him to start, as the man bobbed his head back, before stepping forward and conjuring up his trident, while blocking the passageway and concealing the area behind him in the same moment; hopefully he could keep everyone's attention.

Tsunayoshi felt a shiver travel up his back, which was prove enough that the back of the church was now closed off; just like he had asked. Turning to the vicar, who looked old and sagely as he stared back "I'm also sorry for this, but may you give us a minute?, I promise your troubles will be compensated" the senior paused, surveying him before he sighed and gave his consent.

"T-Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked, puzzlement etched onto her face as her fiancé turned to her, glancing at the vicar, who had walked away to give them some space "has something happened?" her voice was wary.

Tsunayoshi stared at her; his eyes, which had slanted slightly over the years, grew more so, as they burned amber; it wasn't necessary to use so much power to read into her, but he wanted to be _completely _sure "Yes, Kyoko-chan" he breathed "something is wrong"

Said woman blinked, her brow deepening further "T-then -"

"Kyoko-can, are you having an affair?" Tsunayoshi asked, cutting her off completely. His words were spoken emotionlessly and she flinched, staggering back a step while everyone else that were behind him were silent.

"W-why -"

Tsunayoshi watched as she turned flustered 'It's true then…' he wanted to _scream_, he wanted to _cry_; he had put so much into this relationship to make it work, so was that still not enough? - was he not enough for her?. Biting down a whimper, he pushed his facial muscles into a smile, though that expression made his family wince "Kyoko-chan" his tone was gentle; soothing, despite his inner turmoil.

Crossing the distance between them, Tsuna planted his two hands on her bare shoulders and felt her tense "Just tell me the truth, don't worry - I won't be mad" she stared at him, wide-eyed, her glossy lips ajar and on the brink of tears "I promise, I just want the truth"

Salty liquid poured down her face, as a sob erupted from her mouth and her body shook "I'm sorry, T-Tsu-kun, I really am so sorry" she cried, as she clutched her stomach with one hand and bought the other to her eyes, where she tried to fruitlessly rub away her tears.

"B-boss" Mukuro's voice alerted, though Tsuna held a hand up in the man's general direction to silence his guardian; his gut turned against that decision; saying that he needed to listen to Rokudo, and he knew when he disregarded that feeling, that he'd regret it later.

"It's-…I was lonely, I know-I know that's selfish of me" she whimpered, as she shook her head; her up-do became dislodged; some of the pins falling out, and strands of her long hair coming out completely "I-I know how hard you worked to come home to me everyday, and if you missed a day you'd-you'd always make it up, a-a-and I k-know how exhausted you got because of-of it" she cried.

Tsunayoshi's heart squeezed, tight, God it was _tight_; like someone had just flattened it under their shoe, and nausea followed; he had never felt so sick before and he thought that was stupid because he had surely been through worse, hadn't he? - he had been shot multiple times, he's been stabbed and bitten, he's been kicked and beaten - he had been through all types of bodily harm possible.

No, _no_ this is worse, this is far_ worse_.

His stomach twisted and turned, and his skin burned "I…see" he murmured, as his smile quivered; it hurt to keep it there, it was _tiring_ to keep it there, but he persisted.

"B-but I really, really do love you, Tsu-kun, I-" her voice died in her throat as a slender finger made it's way onto her lips, telling her to stop; oh, to _please_ stop, because he didn't know if he could take anymore of it, he didn't know if mister-second-coming-of-Primo, mister-powerful-boss, could take it without losing his breakfast he had been, thankfully, too nervous to eat, or if he could without crying, and that was something he just wouldn't do.

"I'm sorry I made you lonely" he murmured, while staring her straight in the eye and some small part of him was demanding why_ he _was the one apologising. He took a deep breath to try and settle himself; brushing her tears away with his thumbs, as he cupped her cheeks, so _very _tenderly "I'm sorry, Kyoko…-san, but I'm going home" he said which made her sob again, her hands holding on to his, before he could remove them from her face.

"P-please-please, Tsu-kun, you can't mean that, I-I know you've loved me since-since middle school, a-and I too, shortly after. Y-your t-the most amazing, kind p-person a-and…" she whimpered, her grip tightening after every word, and he wished she wouldn't; he wished she wouldn't beg - not because of this, not now.

Biting the inside of his mouth, Tsunayoshi removed his hands from hers, and they felt _cold_, they felt cold and lonely "I've…always been no-good…and I thought I…had partly solved that" he averted his eyes for a second, before filling his lungs and realigning his orange gaze "but if I'm _still _not good enough, Kyoko-san,… I never will be"

Leaning forward, and tilting his head slightly, he kissed her cheek, his lips just grazing over her _burning _skin, as his was turning so cold "Thank you for your feelings, Kyoko-san, but this is a goodbye" stepping away, he felt weak, just turning to Mukuro, when he felt all the eyes staring at him; and he knew then, by the _way _they were looking at him, that they had seen _everything_.

"M-Mukuro?" he stuttered, looking between his guardian and all the frowns and tears in the seating area; they _knew_, they saw, and suddenly he felt twice as bad, as everyone else was frozen in place, including Kyoko, who was staring at him in horror.

The illusionist shook his head in apology; Kyoko's loud cries had broken the fake wall he had put in their place; he had tried to tell his boss, but he was too preoccupied and now the guardian knew why, and couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotion, just like everyone else in this church.

"W-wait, T-Tsu-kun!" Kyoko cried, as graphed hold of his arm; trembling badly as she saw her life crumbling around her - slowly, _quickly_.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart stop with her touch and it made him feel so much worse; he didn't have the strength for this, he just didn't know what else to do; all he wanted right now was a darkroom and his bed, that's all. He wanted out of these clothes and to be out of this church.

"Step back, woman" the brunet hazily looked at his cloud guardian, who had just separated the two of them, tonfa slapping her hand away as she clutched it to her chest, looking pained as more and more liquid fell down. Though Tsunayoshi wasn't paying attention to any of this as he stared at Kyoya, who was looking back; something rare flashing in his slanted orbs.

Tsunayoshi blinked out of his daze and tried to widen his smile as thanks, nodding his head before turning to attention to the crowd of people, who were at a lose as to what to do "I'm incredibly sorry that you had to witness this…" he bowed, his Japanese background still running thick in his veins, despite being in Italy "and I know you've all taken time to come out of your schedule to attended, but I'm afraid the promised wedding is no longer taking place. However, you are still invited back to the Vongola estate for dinner, as I'm sure that you've cancelled your plans for me"

Straightening himself, he looked at all the faces that were about to protest, and laughed; the sound stained and humourless "It's really no trouble and it'll be my pleasure" he smiled. he felt tired. He felt so tired.

"I understand you've all bought your own transport, and so factoring that in, the meal should be served in an hour, anyone who has other business to attend to may just leave, and we can reschedule. Now, if you'll excuse me" _because I'm too tried to keep this up_.

"Reborn" the brunet called as he turned to his left, while trying not to look at his father's or Gokudera's faces of disbelief, while said man just nodded to his name "could you call Tito and asked him and everyone else to start preparing the food?" he asked.

Reborn just stood there for awhile, his sharp eyes analyzing his student; he would have refused but found himself nodding when he realised that the smallest, littlest thing would have Tsunayoshi snap, and while he hated the face Tsuna was showing him, he knew that rubbing salt into the wound would do nothing to help.

Tsunayoshi stood, watching for a moment as Reborn reached into his pocket and bought out his phone, until he saw Hana approaching; smart, sarcastic Hana was stomping her way up the aisle, having abounded her seat and was about to reach him when Mukuro positioned himself in her way.

"Your in the way, monkey" she growled, her fists balled either side of her as she looked deathly white; she had gradually paled further and further, the more she had seen her best friend and Tsuna interact and she had finally hit boiling point.

Mukuro looked upon her coldly, before pulling up his usual smirks and laughing his usual laugh; just like normal, expect it wasn't - he could _feel_ his boss breaking, and it made him more then a little uneasy and more the a little protective "If you want to talk to the unfaithful woman, than you can talk with her later"

Hana nearly shrived at the tone, and even took a glance to her best friend, who was trying desperately to bypass the cloud guardian, and shook her head, realigning her sight a moment later "I'll deal with her later" despite what people may or may not think, what was wrong was wrong, and Hana wouldn't condole it. Especially when the victim is the man she has been living with since she married her husband; she had gotten to know Tsuna so much better since their time in school together, and she recognised him as one of the few decent men around.

Mukuro looked ready to protest, when the brunet patted his shoulder and moved in front "I'm sorry about that Hana, please, is there anything you need?" he asked in a coarse voice. trying to talk over the lump. While feeling so broken and heavy.

Hana felt something snap; the was a limit to being kind, and no one seems to have told that to him. Biting her lip; scowl still in place, she walked forward and did what nearly everyone else wanted to do, she dragged him into a tight embrace; her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders "Show me that face after today, and you won't hear the end of it!"

Hana felt the man choke; why couldn't he just cry?, no one would blame him, and no one would look down on him for it, and if they did, they'd have her to deal with her. She had leant about the mafia when her relationship with Ryohei started to get serious, but she didn't care; she didn't care how strong they were - this man should be able to show his very, colourful emotions at times like this.

Tsuna tensed; he didn't want this, not now and certainly not here; pity irritated him as much as the next person, but the thing he really didn't want was kindness, because he was sure that as soon as he relaxed; he'd break down completely, and he couldn't allow himself to do that right now - he wouldn't just worry everyone he knew, he'd open himself up to attack.

The brunet mentally checked to see if his smile was still in place before he pulled the woman away by her shoulders, and he suddenly felt like a terrible person; this was _Hana, _Kyoko's best friend, he didn't want to be the wedge between them "You don't need to worry about me" he said just in time for Ryohei to be by his wife's side; he looked like a ghost, and his soul was writhing into himself "if I say I'm fine, then I'm fine"

The sun guardian shook his head "No. That's why we need to be" which made Tsuna gag; the boxer had grown so much over the years - he had mellowed out and knew when it was time to be extreme and when it wasn't.

The brunet composed himself, a shiver barely suppressed and to ordinary people, he would have looked just fine; maybe a little hung-over, but fine. But these weren't ordinary people, they were friends that he had known since he was a teen; friends that he had protected, and who returned the favour. These people were family who natured and took care of him, so it was easy for them to tell just how much he was hurting right now.

Tsunayoshi's hands fell away from Hana's shoulders "I'm grateful, because I found out, I didn't make a mistake" he smiled, barely able to hold down the choke that came with it, and blinded himself to Kyoko's continuous cries "it's obvious now, that I couldn't make her happy, she can move on and live the life she wanted" heat washed over him and he swayed slightly.

"Tsuna…" Ryohei frowned, about to say more when the man he so respected, shook him off.

"It's fine, big brother, I -"

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko wailed, silencing his words with an audible hitch as he dared a glance over to her and the state she was in; Kyoya was still holding her back with a look of annoyance and disgust, his arm wrapped around her waist and her arms held out in his direction.

Tsunayoshi felt a headache coming on; his body was starting to get so incredibly heavy and ache, and he found that he just couldn't look at her, because not only did it make him feel guilty for making her so sad, it made him feel even sicker. Turning back to Ryohei and his wife, he tried to put a calm front up; he couldn't show them anything but his best, for they were standing beside him and not her; this was her brother and friend, and they were still here with him.

"I've done all I can with Kyoko-san, please take care of her tonight, so she doesn't do anything stupid" he bowed and Ryohei grimaced; his boss was pushing himself too far this time "you have my permission to stay and tend to her, until…she recovers. Your assignments are on-hold until further notice"

"But -" _what about you? _

"You're her brother, oni-san. She's crying and upset, and I know how much you want to go over there. I won't mind one bit, because she needs you" Tsuna explained, while more and more of his heart chipped away; how he was still going, was a mystery, even to him.

The guardian's lips frowned and his brow knitted deeper and deeper "She may be my little sister, and I do love her, but your also my little brother and I love _you_ just as much" he may have asked Tsuna to call him 'big brother' on a whim, on what feels like a lifetime ago, but after they've been through so much together, he honestly consider the small brunet family.

"I appreciate that" Tsunayoshi bowed again, before nearly jumping out of his skin entirely as a large hand planted itself onto his frail shoulder, rotating on his heel, he settled himself on seeing his father.

"Tsuna…"

"It's alright" the brunet reassured, and suddenly everything was worse, his ears had started to buzz and it was getting louder and louder; the walls of the church felt like they were enclosing in on him and it was making him feel suffocated "It's alright" _it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_.

"Tsu-kun!" he turned to his name, but knew before hand who it was; it wasn't just the voice which was dripping with worry, it was because only two people would call him that. His eyes settled on his mother, who had just bypassed not only both Ryohei and his wife, but Mukuro.

"Ah, mum" he said, and felt like something was climbing out of his mouth and burning the inside of his throat, while expanding that area; it was dreadful, it was painful and he would have given anything to just make it stop; he wanted it to stop! "I'm sorry you had to see all that, are…you alright?" he asked gently.

Tears welled in the woman's eyes "Tsu- Tsu-kun,…I…" she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do; she had left her seat as soon as she had recovered from the shock, intent on giving her son the hug of his life, but now she knew she couldn't; she could feel that he didn't want to be touched right now, and that any form of kindness shown would just hurt him more, she could tell and it put her at a loss at what to do.

"Tsuna!" came another out of breath voice from down the aisle; and said brunet had to look past all the other people that were starting to gather around him, to Yamamoto, who was wobbling his way up; the man was still getting used to his crutches from his last mission and his three broken ribs weren't helping the matter any.

Though, after Yamamoto, more and more people were calling for him; getting closer, and he was feeling more and more suffocated; he needed air, he needed space and he needed to lay down, before he fell down, because in all honesty, he felt about ready to collapse as more and more voices intermingled.

He was starting understood why Hibari liked being alone.

He couldn't breath; he was standing upright, he was still standing; still functioning, but he couldn't breath, he needed to breath!, he needed oxygen!, he needed out!. But he found that he couldn't move, his feet weren't working - he was trapped in the middle of a crowd of concerned people and he couldn't move!. His voice was stuck in his throat and his heartbeat was thumping painfully against his chest and he needed air!.

Tsuna was screaming inside, he was dying inside, before a firm hand graphed hold of his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd and away from his crying fiancée. And with that one touch, he could breath again; he inhaled audibly as he filled his lungs and ignored the burning ache that he had caused because of it.

It took him awhile to process that he was being led outside, and he could no longer deny himself of what he wanted, so he followed the person like a shadow as he was dragged along and hoped to God that his legs didn't give up on him as they trembled under his own weight; wobbly and frail, as he reminded himself to put one foot in front of the other. _One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. One ,two…_

"You can rest now, Tsuna-san." he realised then that he was far away from the church; he was in one of his favourite parks; in his secret spot, that he had only told a few selected people about. He blinked his blearily eyes to see, because he knew that voice, if anything. His gaze landed and a half-frowning half-smiling brunette.

Ah, he did know this woman, he knew her all too well, this was -

"Haru"

* * *

**A/N -**

So, this started as a one-shot, but it's grown into something more; it'll probably only last a few chapters - not too many, but I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best and I hope I did some justice to this, but I don't have much confidence with it...this kind of story's new to me and I don't know if...I don't know if it's descent.

So, um...here's a Tsuna**X**Haru,...this is actually the second fic I'm working on that involves a wedding, so I was wondering if anyone had ever been to one, personally, I haven't but I think I'd like to go to one someday; though having my own would take a very big miracle.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Happiest Day_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Runaway Groom

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to the respected owners.

* * *

Happiest Day.

Chapter.02.

Haru has been friends with Kyoko for years. They have been friends since school - since Tsuna. They got on well and although Kyoko had Hana, Haru was a close second to being her best friend. They were close but they got closer when they discovered Tsuna's heritance - they could talk about things with each other that they otherwise couldn't. They had an understanding for one another.

The bond between them strengthened with the worry, tears they shared and the fights they witnessed. It bought them together like nothing else could - a world were life and death mingled and twisted. The lines of what was real blurred and violence became the only way.

Through the years, they had seen sides of one another that no one outside their circle could see. They had to make themselves strong for that world they had been forced to be apart of. They cried in silent and prayed just as loud. They supported their boys together and did what they could.

The trip to the future had taught them that.

Despite what they learnt and what they went through, they decided to stay. It had been harder for Haru then Kyoko, her brother was a guardian so she'd be involved no matter how hard she tried to get away from it. But for Haru, she had no reason - it'd probably be in her favour _to_ stay away. The relationship with her parents would survivor for one thing.

But she couldn't, her heart wouldn't - _couldn't_ let her. She loved Tsuna, she couldn't leave him, not because of a title. That one choice changed her life, she couldn't deny it. She pushed other people she cared for away - friends, family. She did it as kindly as possible, in a way that people wouldn't be able to tell. Getting into arguments, not going out as much as she used to. Things were down deliberately.

Even so, she never regretted it, even when Kyoko and Tsuna finally admitted there feelings for one another. She just kept walking. She wouldn't let herself get upset about it - two of her most beloved people were in love and happy, and she couldn't bring herself to say anything but kindness about it.

It was when she turned eighteen and the Ninth of Tsuna's mafia family died that problems arose. Tsuna wasn't ready, but he didn't have a choice - he couldn't fight it. He had to take responsibly for accepting the Vongola ring and he had to take on his role. The inheritance ceremony weren't off without a hitch and he was the youngest boss in Vongola history.

When the mantle was Tsuna's, Haru dealt with the repercussions. Three months after the ceremony she got a visit from Reborn - it had surprised her; he should be in Italy, but the reasons why he was on her doorstep soon became obvious.

"_In the next few days, you'll be in danger._" Reborn had said as soon as he had gotten settled around her kitchen table, espresso in front of him. His dark eyes stared intently at her and she sat still on her chair.

It both surprised Haru and yet - it didn't "_T-then _-"

"_You've been placed under my care for the next month_" Reborn informed her. He had been forcibly sent to Japan for Haru's protection - ordered to stay and guard her. It had past the time that Reborn could ignore Tsuna. Tsunayoshi was his boss now and he had taken out another contract with his student so he could no longer argue on the choices being made.

That didn't mean Reborn had been happy, Tsuna could have sent anyone of the hundreds of men that were now under his control - instead of taking power against himself and putting his safety in danger. Reborn cursed Tsuna who cared too much about everyone but himself.

"_But…whose looking after Tsuna-san?" _the tutor didn't answer.

Reborn had known - Haru had known that Tsuna couldn't keep doing this, it would cost him one day, more then he could pay. They had spent the next hour sat in uncomfortable silence, both wishing that Tsuna would start thinking about himself more when Haru had an idea.

It was immediate, Reborn would note later - how Haru's eyes lit with determination and she turned to him seriousness and full of purpose - it sent a shiver travel up the hit-man's spine; it reminded him so much of Tsuna in his later years - a few when he was younger. But that was hardly the point, Haru _wanted _to do something and had set her mind to it.

"_Reborn-san, I want to ask a favour of you_" said man's eyes sharpened and he nodded "_I want you to train me_." Reborn froze, his onyx orbs widening an inch as this brave - _stupid_ woman looked at him with fire. She wasn't going to be swayed, but that still wasn't a good idea.

"_Those aren't my orders_" Reborn replied curtly - almost smoothly. Allowing the words to leave his tongue, although he was still thinking of the idea. It wasn't entirely foolish and yet it was - it stopped the need for protection but the mental strain on Haru would need to be taken care of -

Haru shook her head stubborn, her long, beautifully curled hair bouncing with the movement "_They may not be, but it's not against them either. I was 'put under your care'. Tsuna-san said nothing that stops you from doing anything else_"

Reborn sighed. Wilful girl - another thing they shared, he supposed. His eyes travelled over the woman's figure and noticed how she tensed as if noticing. She was petite, but unlike most slender woman, had more of a sportsmen like frame; there were muscles that could be built in, a strong set of lungs, a good pair of eyes and more importantly - a readiness to do whatever he wanted.

But still, even if there was something to work with and even if there were benefits, Reborn felt hesitant.

"_Tsuna's still going to be engaged_." it was cruel to poke at a open wound, but if this was going to work, Reborn needed to see resolve.

Haru's eyes widened for a moment, before they settled and a mirthless smile pulled at her lips "I know."

"_This isn't going to bring you any closer to his side._"

"_I know._"

Reborn's eyes narrowed and a dangerous and wary glint flashed within "W_ithout protection, you'll have to do their job. You'll have to keep yourself alive no matter the cost of those who would come after you. You'll have to kill and smile despite that, because if it doesn't kill you, it'll kill Tsuna_"

Haru was silent, thinking of all she'd have to do and after minutes passing of the ticking clock, nodded her head "_I know._"

Reborn smirked.

For that one month he taught her and she in turn - learnt. She learnt how to defend, she learnt how to attack and finally - finally, she learnt how to kill. It was extremely difficult time for her; it made her physically sick. Reborn said nothing at those times and simply help her hair back for her - like he had done it a million times over and one day, it finally dawned on her - that he had.

Reborn left for Italy a little later then what was expected, but before he went, he said that she past. He add 'beginner' but Haru was just glad she hadn't wasted his time and it would turn out that she'd need to know because those men would come for her. Sometimes it was when she was idly walking down an ally - however they weren't to know that she had just drawn them out. It was when she was at work and she _accidentally_ dropped something and bullet would fly past her, they wouldn't figure out that she had felt the crosshairs and gotten out of the way.

Yes, she had learnt and every time she had to take something too far, she'd call the number Reborn gave her for a clean up.

That was her life; balancing assassins who were clever enough to figure out she was important to Tsuna and dumb enough to come after her, and her job as a nail-tech. It wasn't much, some people may think, but it was what she had worked for and she wouldn't hear anything otherwise.

Half a year before Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding, she moved up to Italy. Reborn had offered to pay out of the Vongola's pocket - to continue her training some more in-between catch up visits with Tsuna and his soon-to-be. She had hesitated, but after a couple of days things, gratefully agreed.

At first, she was glad; Italy was a beautiful country and she had truly missed Kyoko, Hana - who by that time had long since moved in with her husband, and the guardians, not to mention Tsuna, who could still make her heart flutter. It was probably childish, but these people were like family to her and even a little time with them made her happy.

Talking to Kyoko had both been exactly like when they were still in school and clueless and yet - different. They had both changed and that open-book relationship they once had had lost it's shine. Haru supposed they were both to blame; they both could have rung more, they both could have emailed more. More could have been done.

And that was the first time she looked at Kyoko and didn't see the girl she grew into a woman with - but a stranger.

It would be easy for outsiders to look in and say Haru was just jealous - she was disheartened, that may be true but Kyoko had been like a sister and Tsuna…Tsuna may be the one that got away, but she'd never do anything like get in-between them; that wouldn't be fair and she'd risk losing both of them.

No, the problem was she just didn't recognise Kyoko anymore - she didn't feel much of an attachment and that morphed into intemperate rage when she saw Kyoko with a unknown male, looking at the guy in a way no soon-to-be wife should. The couple was too close in that smoky bar, too intimate and they were both about to leave when she walked - _stomped_ in their way, a scowl set deep onto her features.

"_H-Haru_" Kyoko stuttered, as she gasped before unwrapping the man's arm from around her waist and stepping away from him, all in one quick movement "_w-what are you doing here?" _the nervous tone was dreading and Haru could tell that Kyoko's stomach was probably churning.

Haru though - even if she was going to reply, didn't have an answer for that question, it had been pure instinct that had driven her to walk into this out-of-the-way bar after a long day of shopping and relaxing from Reborn's torturous training. Her glare intensified and the bystanders thought she would deck her.

"_Your not the one who should be asking questions, Kyoko-chan. I' am._" Haru hissed, her eyes flickering to the tall man, who was looking back down with a confused expression. He was either a very good actor or didn't know that the girl he was about to get lucky with was taken "Who _is _this" she demanded.

Kyoko flinched, she had never seen Haru so angry before and it was honestly scaring her - it reminded her of the time she had walked into Tsuna's office at the wrong time and the rage was just flowing off of him in waves. This was the same. _"H-Haru…this - this isn't what it looks like _-"

"_Save it_" Haru growled, her teeth scraping together as she tried desperately to keep a handle on her temper and the way Kyoko shivered and how everyone who was coming to helped, stepped back - told her she was going a very bad job "_I don't want to hear excuses_. You -" she turned her ice cold - fire burning eyes to the man "_do you understand this - woman is engaged?.!"_

The man blanched, timidly looking to Kyoko for a denial and quickly turned tense when he realised this furious lady wasn't in the wrong and he was "_You…lied to me?" _he whispered. Tears welled in Kyoko's eyes and she bit her lip. He turned back to Haru and dipped his head "_I'm sorry, for you friend or…whoever it is, I - I really didn't know I _-"

"_Please_" Haru murmured, trying to school her expression as the man was apologising "_please just go_." the warning was clear and he nodded, just sparing one last glance to Kyoko before he left out of the doors of the bar. Her glare returned.

"_H-Haru_-"

"_I don't want to repeat myself, Kyoko-san_" Haru's eyes became shadowed, her hands fisted either side _"I don't want to hear it_" her voice was laced with killer intent and Kyoko swallowed nervously "_how long_."

Kyoko blinked, her heart throbbing against her chest plate "_P-pardon_?"

"_How long?.!" _Haru snapped and with looks could kill - Kyoko wouldn't stand a chance.

Glancing around at the people who had begun to watch, Kyoko paled further "_Do…do we really have to do -_"

"_Yes." _Haru ground out "_Does Tsuna-san know? Does he know?.!"_

Kyoko preferred the other questioned as she started to look ill at her friend _"H-Haru, p-please -"_

"_No!. Do you have_ any_ idea of what Tsuna-san's been through and how much he continues to do for you?.!. He'd give up the world for you - he'd_ die _for you, Kyoko-san. Do you understand what this would do to him?.! This is the worst possible thing you could have possible done!; it's like shooting him in the back!_" Haru raged, her heart breaking for Tsuna all the while.

Kyoko didn't want to hear that - she didn't want to face what she had done and her own face turned into a scowl "_Don't speak to me like that! I'd never do that to him…I love him! And he loves me!. You have no right to just _-"

"_Kyoko-san, if you don't tell Tsuna-san before the wedding, I'll do it for you_."

Kyoko saw red "_Is that was this is about?.! Is this your way of trying to stop the wedding?.!. Don't make that face! I've seen the way you look at him - the way you act around him. You trying to break us up, your -_" her words were forcibly cut when a sharp hand made contact with her cheek - the force of the blow drove her head to the side as her breath hitched.

"_Whatever comes of your relationship is your fault not mine_" Haru said in a deathly quiet voice, her eyes shadowed by her bangs as time seemed to stop around them; her arm was still in the place she had raised it to be and Kyoko was only just snapping out of her daze to shakily cup a hand to her red cheek "_I was happy for you Kyoko-san, I really was_" she slowly rose her head, her glassy eyes being revealed "- _but I can't allow you to hurt him - not like this_"

"_Tell him or I will_" Haru said before she had left, walking out with heaviness in her steps. She had had an uneasy feeling in her stomach - leaving it like that, but the ball was in Kyoko's court now and that's the way it needed to be. Tsuna needed to hear it from her - Haru couldn't just tell him; that'd be wrong no matter how much she wanted to. It was Kyoko's job because if Haru did it for her, it'd break Tsuna's heart.

Haru could tell how that conversation would go down; she try to ease into as much as possible and Tsuna in his stress driven mood would tell just to come out with it. She'd spill, he'd try not to cry and deny it - but his intuition would tell him to believe her - that she was truthful.

That's one of the reasons she's never been jealous over his intuition, because sometimes, when he's tired or tipsy, she could see too much of how broken he was - when he let go some and the barriers he built shrunk, she could see the damage it did. Seeing through things - people when he'd much rather be blind.

But hopefully, that conversation would never happen - she wanted Tsuna to be able to decide whether or not to continue with the wedding and for her to have nothing to do with that decision. Haru loved him - she loved him more then she could say, but there was some things she wouldn't do.

A week before the wedding, Kyoko and her met up for the first time since 'walking' into each other at the bar. Kyoko stopped around her apartment - picked out by Reborn. They stared at each with unreadable eyes, standing on the doorstep - with Haru unwilling to let her in and Kyoko averse to going any further.

"_I told him._" Kyoko had whispered, before she stepped back a foot waited a second and turned away - walking back from where ever she came from.

Haru stood silent and still, swallowing thickly before she leant against the doorframe hopelessly - losing strength "On Tsuna-san…" _you've forgiven again_.

It hadn't really surprised - what surprised her was that she was still allowed to be a bridesmaid after all that; that's what surprised her. Whether or not she wanted to go to the wedding that day, she wasn't sure but she was Tsuna's friend and she'd celebrate his big day for him - because that's what friends of ten years do.

Haru had gotten up early to help Kyoko with getting ready - she did her hair and her makeup and did it beautifully to. She and Hana then helped the girl into her groom while Nana made sure to take plenty of pictures; filling in for Ryohei, she commented as the guardian couldn't be here because he was helping Tsuna as Yamamoto was too injured to do much of anything.

She smiled and laughed like it wasn't painful or tiring and the only people she didn't quite fool were Hana and Nana - Haru supposed that fit; Nana lived with a son that grew up hiding his troubles away for everyone else's piece of mind and Hana lived with a man who had the same self-worth. Tsuna was an expert and she - she was only beginning to learn that some emotions are easier to hide then others.

But she managed, Haru managed to walk down the aisle with Kyoko and seemingly not bat an eyelash, before she took a seat. After the bride entered, and the music stopped they were left in silence as Gokudera was running late - which instantly filled Haru with worry; that man would be hell bent to make it here on time. God forbid anyone trying to stop him.

Tsuna handled it pretty well, as he announced with a sheepish smile on his face and embarrassed laugh in his voice "_I'm afraid some people lose their rings, but I've lost my best man - I'm sorry I don't know where I've misplaced him, but the good thing about Hayato-kun is that he's like a boomerang; he should make himself known soon enough_"

That earned many a chuckle and smirk, and although it made Haru smile, it didn't kill the churning and impatience of her stomach as she shifted on the wooden bench and remind herself not to fiddle with the cough- _pretty_ dress. It would be half-an-hour until the church doors creaked opened and colourless hair finally showed itself.

Haru had turned, like everyone else and had frozen to the spot - her maroon eyes zoomed on her emerald counterparts. Her heart stopped and something ran cold up her back; something was wrong. Gokudera, who had mellowed out so much over the years was trying to contain his anger like she had been in the bar.

Something had happened, and Haru was glued to Gokudera as the man tried to keep his cool and walk up the petal-scattered aisle. When he got up there, she could just make out the voice thanks to Reborn's training.

"B-Boss, I-I'm sorry for being late on such an important day, you have my sincere apologises" Hayato had mumbled, or something a long those lines as he got to Tsuna. Tsunayoshi's eyes had hardened and Haru could tell that he had noticed something was wrong as well.

Tsuna gently pulled Gokudera up the little step, his hands on Hayato's shoulders "What's wrong?" there was nothing but silence, and Haru watched with wide-eyes as the best man bent down and low into Tsuna's ear and whispered words she couldn't hear. She swallowed when she saw the end result of those words.

Reborn didn't look happy and neither did Iemitsu, Haru noted as she looked at the way they both came behind Tsuna; like a barrier of protection - or to catch him if he were to fall.

"Are…you certain?" Tsuna asked after a long and pregnant pause. Haru blinked; it wasn't like him to doubt Hayato - Tsunayoshi if blindfolded would allow himself to be lead from the darkness by Gokudera and he seemed to think so too because after a moment - Tsuna shook his head, waving that off "sorry to put you in this position"

In the next few minutes Gokudera had bowed - standing to Iemitsu's side and out of Tsuna's way, before Tsunayoshi called Mukuro. Haru's skin became cold and she felt ill as the tall man made his way to his boss and they began whispering to each other. There was something she didn't like about this - something she didn't like at all. It could have been something about an enemy attacking one of Vongola's borders, but if that was the case Tsuna would have been sprinting out of the church by now.

After they were finished, Tsuna again turned to the crowd and bowed muttering words which made something inside Haru gag "I'm extremely sorry about the wait, everyone" Tsun announced from the pit of his stomach "Hayato-kun also sends his most heart felt apologises. So, to make up for it, my illusionist will perform for you"

No. No. No. Tsuna wouldn't do that - he wouldn't prolong this any longer and 'put people out', Haru denied, he'd continue like nothing was wrong - like nothing had happened; like he was taught to do. And when Mukuro stepped up and began, Haru could see through the illusion - however strong it was, she didn't know. Reborn had taught her about Mist flames and had drafted in Mammon for a couple of weeks and her eyes - her eyes could see through the lies and on into the truth.

She could see - like she guessed Hana might be able to, Tsuna asking for a minute with the vicar and the way the old man looked at him searchingly before nodding and walking off somewhere to the back, she way the way Kyoko looked at him nervously as she stuttered "T-Tsu-kun, what's wrong?…has something happened?"

Tsuna stared at her with an aureate gaze which was enough to send a shiver up Haru's back "Yes, Kyoko-chan" he breathed, and right then and there - he seemed ten years older "something is wrong"

Kyoko blinked, her brow deepening "T-then -"

"Kyoko-chan, are you having an affair?"

Haru's world stopped with those words - her blood turned cold and her body felt burning hot as her lungs betrayed her and suffocated her in a way that she hadn't experienced. If Tsuna was asking that means that Kyoko hadn't told him like she said she had and that meant that Haru had allowed this ceremony to happen and - and…

God, she felt sick. Her gut was turning and twisting and bile tasted in her mouth as she tried - _tried_ not to gave her feelings away. Tsuna didn't want this to be seen; he didn't want everyone to see and be worried. He didn't want to embarrass or hurt Kyoko - there were so many things he was trying to do.

"W-why -"

Haru could see the point where Tsuna saw Kyoko's guilt and it killed her - so many emotions passed through his eyes, so many thoughts. Haru grimaced and averted her sight for a moment "I won't be mad" she heard him say and choked; that was just like him. Too kind for his own damn good "I promise, I just want the truth"

Haru closed her eyes all together and tried to block it all out - she tried to block out Kyoko's cries and Tsuna's soft, soothing - _dying_ voice. She tried to breath when Mukuro's voice broke through all that; trying to alert his boss to the fact that his illusion had weakened and that Tsuna was now utterly exposed.

She tried to - but Reborn's training, that had sharpened her body to a weapon and her mind recorded it all. Whether her eyes were closed or not made no difference and Tsuna's pain was presented to her like a T.V drama. The way he tried to comfort her - the way, despite everything he must be feeling, he tried to calm her; understand her.

Everything made tears spill down Haru's cheeks and her heart burn. It wasn't fair - why couldn't anything go right for Tsuna? He more then anyone deserved it, he more then anyone had earned it "I've…also ways been no-good…and I thought I…had partly solved that" he murmured in the saddest voice she had heard - it sounded so broken - so alone "but if I'm still not good enough, Kyoko-san…I never will be"

And he had - worked on the relationship, that is. He had tried so hard, so incredibly hard to be someone who was good enough for Kyoko to love - even if he had been for the start - even if he was always perfect. He had tried "Thank you for your feelings, Kyoko-san, but this is a goodbye" he looked frail as he stepped away - he looked frail and tired. But as he turned and noticed all the eyes watching him, he looked as ill as Haru felt. He knew; he knew that everything that had happened - everything had been seen.

A few words with Mukuro were exchanged and Haru noticed through her watery eyes that she hadn't seen the pineapple look so blood thirsty since she had met him and Kyoko wasn't helping herself the way she desperately graphed hold of Tsuna's arm - sobbing all the while.

Everything was happening at once - now Hibari was standing in-between them, tonfa just finished hitting Kyoko's hand away and separating the two - Haru couldn't keep up. Her brain was slowing down; like when you've been awake too long and you stop processing what's around you because soon enough not only were Hana and Ryohei up there but Nana too.

Haru watched still and frozen as everything went to hell - Tsuna was paling, he was trembling and he looked like he was about to collapse as everyone surrounded him. His eyes were in haze and he was probably doing the best to hide it because his mind went astray, his smile was weakening and he was slowly looking at the circle of people, as if searching for an exit.

His cheeks were turning pink and his lips were an off-purple, while his skin was white when Haru decided she should do something - there were only two reasons Tsuna was holding out and that was 1: he couldn't worry his friends and family - that came above all else to him and 2: Mafioso were present and he couldn't afford to look weak in their eyes.

So with that in mind, Haru got up and went about wadding through the crowd, ignoring the elbow to the ribs she got or the fact she couldn't breath as she finally made it to Tsuna, clasping her hand around his wrist as soon as she made it and pushing her way back out with him in tow as they left.

He was barely keeping up, Haru realised and tried to slow down as much as possible . She didn't know where to go from there; she had just - in retrospect - _stolen _the groom, but Tsuna still needed space and she wasn't sure where to take him; people were going to start looking for him and she also had to take into account that people were after both of their heads.

Then, that park came flickering into her mind and it was like a breath of fresh air; Tsuna had shown her the hidden area behind the trees that had probably been long since forgotten and she decided then that that was the prefect place to go - it was out of the way, pretty hidden and only the most important people knew how to get there.

So it was safe.

She kept tugging and tugging, leading the way down streets and corners until greenery caught her eye and she tried to hurry her pace. They were both out of breath by the time they got there and Haru mutely searched the area for anything dangerous in the knowledge that Tsuna was in no way capable of looking after himself right now, before she turned to him.

Tsuna was hunched over; trying to regain his lost breath before he unsteadily looked up - blinking blearily as he looked around, before his gaze fell on her and Haru did her best to be reassuring as she forced her lips to do what she told them.

Realisation shone through his eyes and his mouth opened and closed before his soft lips wrapped themselves around her name "Haru"

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) -**

Wow. Just wow, or in Hibari's tongue 'Woa'. No, seriously I never thought I'd such a response for this story. Maybe 5-10 reviews, but no where near 23! So thank you so very much!. I was so surprised when the number kept raising and I'm happy that Happiest Day was enjoyed so much, even if it was just the first chapter.

Another thing I'm surprised about is how much Kyoko hate this managed to stir, in all honesty, while she may not be my favourite character, that wasn't my intention when I wrote this...Though I suppose this chapter doesn't do her many favours either, huh?.

Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, I don't have much an excuse apart from I didn't know what to do with it (writer's blocks a real pain). I wanted to post it this morning because it's been sat in my Docs for around three days now but time ran out on me and I had to reply to the reviews - but I hope this made it up.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Raira****' - chapter 1 -**

Um...are you talking about Kyoko or Tsuna?. And that's quite simple, because I wrote it that way (^^"). No in all seriousness, sorry if it irritated you. But thank you for taking the time to review : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'cc is my name' - chapter 1 -**

I updated at the very earliest I could, I hope it was good enough and you enjoyed this chapter!. And thank you reviewing

: ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'chibi' - chapter 1 -**

Well...I never intended it to be bashing, it's just the way it came out. I was focusing on Tsuna and Haru. I'll admit, I don't think theres a lot to Kyoko but I didn't mean to do that...I just thought it could happen and just to keep them all in character.

Thank you for reviewing : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'Anon' - chapter 1 -**

I guess she does, huh? (^^) Go girl!. Well, I updated as soon as I could and hope this was good enough. And thank you for taking the time to review : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' - chapter 1 -**

Ah, gracias. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo de igual manera. De todos modos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para revisar : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' - chapter 1 -**

Yeah,...I'm starting to think that the only thing I can write is angst (^^"). Thats right, that's what I wanted to show; that Tsuna had more then just Kyoko and of course, Kyouya's just awesome that way *Laughs*. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Speak now_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. The Idiot Strength of Willful Students

**Code:** KHR-HD-CH.03

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the featured media, all rights go to their respected owners

**Happiest Day.**

Chapter. 03.

Reborn wasn't one to announce his feelings easily - only when things of that nature needed to be said and just equally needed to be heard (maybe to some extent to have them acknowledged), otherwise they were locked away in a safe that no one could crack; not even the most skilled illusionist knew the combination. Inside his head they stayed and most of the time, he was the only one privy to them.

Only a handful of people had ever been able to look into him and see more than he showed them. It wasn't often, but every time it happened he was taken off-guard and felt like he was stripped of his armour, which was why the only person _still_ capable of it (still alive) didn't do it - didn't corner him, and rip him of one of few securities a Mafioso had in the underworld, unless of course, it was completely necessary.

Tsuna really _had_ become a force to be reckoned with and although it was never told in a candid fashion, Reborn was proud that he had been the boy's tutor and just how he had turned out. That scrawny thirteen year-old Reborn had met with the slouch of defeat and eyes that never seemed to be able to reach - or even _hold _eye contact had grown.

It had taken time, and work on both of their parts, but Reborn would never think of it as wasted, not one bit of it, he had been repaid in full anyway - repaid too much.

Tsuna had been a difficult student, complaining and whining - _screaming _in the tenor that, at the time, he thought only girls were capable of. The brunet's half-hearted attitude that he gave to just about _everything _(which looking back was the first steps to depression - something they were lucky to have caught early) and sarcasm that was never spoken but what had screamed inside the teen who _seemed _to never have an _actual _opinion of anything had all been irritating to Reborn who had been able to read Tsunayoshi Sawada the first time he indirectly set eyes on him - it was all too hard not to, as on some level of consciousness (whether the kid realised or not) Tsuna _wanted _someone to _really_ look at him - The boy, who no matter how bad it got would never bother to ask - would never bother to tell his worries or troubles (yes even back than), was silently crying for help.

Tsuna had been dreadful at everything and good at nothing that it was surprising considering the things that the boy gave years later, but Reborn had his theories as to _why_. The first thing that went wrong? The parenting. Iemitsu was never home, and when looking into the time-off records in Vongola's system Reborn found out just how little the man had actually seen of his family and it had made the hit-man sick as this was surely one of the problems which had lead to the end result of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The boy had never managed to have a good, strong support. No one to tell him what little boy's would come to ask their fathers, and instead had to go to other sources of knowledge which would surely have resulted in low (lower) self-esteem.

His mother - who acted like butter wouldn't melt must of the time - wasn't the best woman to be around either. Reborn knew that Nana Sawada wasn't as stupid as she would make herself out to be, and so it was ever disappointing how effected she would get because of the lack of her husband, which Tsuna suffered because; forgotten birthdays, unsavoury words, hidden mood swings, unseen bitterness ect ect.

This all made up Tsuna's persona, and that was why he had such trouble with people; they sensed his discomfort and his lack of self-regard, which just bred bullies as children were cruel. And that equalled to his poor grades and his "Why Does It Matter?" attitude.

It was the butterfly effect in one of it's bigger forms and it annoyed Reborn to no end that all that could have been avoided if the some of the most important people to Tsuna just had their acts together. Tsunayoshi, of course, had never made such excuses (and Reborn would have probably thought less of him if he did) but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

Iemitsu had been used as target practice (the idiot only _years _later, did finally connect the dots as to _why_ he nearly had a bullet in his brain), Nana had had strong, veiled comments thrown at her (which she understood and always looked ashamed afterwards) and finally when Tsuna graduated high-school did Reborn get around to fixing that whole "Dame-Tsuna" issue.

Threatening the whole student body and telling them not-too-kindly just who they were dealing with had worked just fine.

Though Reborn couldn't fix all his students problems (it wasn't his job anyway) and a few months after Tsuna had left high school was the beginning of the end for what they had come to define as "Normal".

Reborn - who had long since gotten his body back - had sat at home with a cup of his favourite coffee; trusting his student to be able to handle himself should he so need to. But minutes of Tsuna being late turned into hours and that small faith; that Tsuna could at _least_ manage to get himself from collage and back without getting himself into trouble dwindled into _what the hell happened_?.!.

It was into the early hours of the morning (spending most of that time phoning around after his useless student), and both he and Nana had gotten concerned as to where Tsuna might have gotten to(; sometimes the teen got distracted and made himself a few minutes late, but Reborn knew that Tsunayoshi would never allow himself to get so lost in time that resulted in him considering sending out a search party) when a dishevelled brunet walked through the door - looking as if the walls to his world were crumbling around him.

Nana had gone into the hallway to great her son, worry deep-set into her brow as she approached him, Reborn standing to the side of the stairs - looking closely at those chocolate eyes that had been so lively that morning - and how they had become so dull. He hadn't seen that look in a very long time; the look of utter defeat.

Nana seemed to sense that something was not as it was meant to be and left the boys alone - perhaps to allow them to sort it out or simply because she figured out that she was in the way, Reborn didn't know and right than, he didn't much care as he wriscked Tsuna away to his bedroom, climbing the staircase slowly as he had to shorten his pace because he found that his student was barely keeping up.

Getting to the room marked with a tuna, Reborn didn't waste time with preamble as he opened and closed the door with one swoop of a movement. Shoving the brunet down onto the bed before stripping the teen - not just to look for any possible injuries to explain what could have gone so wrong - but because the idiot was soaked through.

Reborn found the patience he had stored for Tsuna and dried the teens growing body quickly and changed him into something more comfortable (leaving the soiled clothes in a pile in the corner of the room) as the teen sat unmoved and emotionless throughout, as if he didn't notice. Afterwards, Reborn settled himself, knelling in front of Tsuna, who was now sat on the edge of his bed, wearing fresh pyjamas with a fluffy towel around his neck to stop him from catching a cold from the hair that was still dripping rain and eyed the boy wary.

'_What happened?_' Reborn questioned in an odd monotone. Tsuna didn't respond, least not the way he wanted, only blinking, as if that was the new tend in commutation '_We've been waiting for you since last night'_

Tsuna swallowed guiltily (one emotion that always managed to override the others) his cold and calmly hands fiddling with one another, before one of those thin fingers ran over his Sky ring, startling the boy enough to look downwards. His lips held a pained grimace, touching the ring again tentatively - as if the jewellery would bite him. Maybe it had.

Reborn, who had stayed silent through all of that - watching critically, perked when Tsuna's lips opened with an audibly hitch _'Reborn…' _the brunet whispered, his voice hoarse and dry from crying and non-usage.

Said hit-man's eyebrows had drawn themselves together, something cold twisting in his stomach. Something was wrong.

'_Yeah? What is it, Tsuna?'_

'_I…I'm sorry Reborn' _was the first thing that left his mouth after a long, painful pause, and when Tsuna had started, he couldn't stop. The first visible tremor shaking his petit form, while tears started to fight themselves free of their prison '_I'm so, so sorry.' _hiccups forced their way from his mouth next and the sobs grew louder '_I don't - I'm sorry. I'm sorry'_

Reborn swallowed without realising, nervousness crawling at him; it had been a long time since he had felt such a useless emotion, but watching as tear after tear fell from the student who rarely ever cried - even if he had every right, break down in such a pitiful way, had him reaching for his gun. And even if it wasn't something that would require the Vongola's attention, he'd still find the reason and snuff it out, if just to stop this.

'_What're you sorry for?' _Reborn asked, onyx eyes glancing just for a second as Leon started to crawl off of his shoulder and started to make his way to Tsuna's instead. Reborn didn't mind; the brunet obviously needed some kind of comfort right now, even if it came from a comelenona - he'd appreciate it all the same.

Tsuna's eyes shut tightly, making the tears hurry down his cheeks faster. A minute passed and than another and than another. Five minutes went by without another word, until chocolate eyes opened _'First' _his student said through a sob '_I need - I need a favour'_

Reborn found himself nodding without even hearing the end of the sentence - which isn't something that he would normally do, but this was the exception _'I - I. Oh Reborn' _Tsuna cried, attaching a trembling hand over his mouth before trying to continue with the urging of Leon '_I - I n-n-need you to book a one-way flight'_

Onyx eyes widened '_Flight, Tsuna? Do you even have a passport?' _it was the most logical thing he could have asked under the circumstances, as he had a feeling he would discover just why Tsuna needed such a thing soon enough anyway.

Tsuna shook his head, but the light in his eyes said he wouldn't be taking a "No" for a answer '_B-b-but you - you could pull a - a few strings fo - for m - me right?'_

Reborn felt a headache burning it's way to the sides of his temples; knowing that his good-natured student didn't like the illegal side of what he did and certainly wouldn't ask for it '_You'll have to tell me why first, Tsuna_'

This had brought about a lot more sobbing and it was at least half-an-hour later before Tsunayoshi had calmed that they got anywhere else '_I - I n - need to - to go to Italy_' those few words had brought about a chain reaction of emotion in Reborn, but he was getting more confused instead of more enlightened; his brain not connecting the dots like it would have if about something else - something further away from home.

Sensing Reborns bewilderment, Tsuna's head sagged - his whole posture in fact and Leon, who was resting over the boy's shoulders had to cling just that much harder as the brunet brought up to his hands to his wet and red eyes, rubbing them with the ball of his palm as he bite his lip '_…dead'_

Reborn stilled _'What?_'

'_He's dead. Grandpa's dead._'

It took but a second for Reborn to whip his cell phone out from his suit and call to Vongola's main branch and another half-an-hour to yell at the Ninth's right-hand for his idiocy of sending their Rain guardian to ambush _his _student on his way - not _even_ in the house - home. To tell the boy - yes _boy _- out on some street corner that his grandfather had died. Bythe end of it he was slightly red faced and dying to hit something when his attention was brought back to the brunet sat on his bed, head in hands and utterly cornered.

It wasn't just the death of someone dear that Tsunayoshi was trying to cope with either, it was the tide that had just risen well above his head and that was threatening to drown him if he didn't start to swim. It was the decisions he was now faced with.

'_You…you know you're gonna' be okay, right Tsuna?_' Reborn asked quietly, kneeling by the boys legs after he had destroyed his phone. Tsuna gave no sign of hearing - made no move to answer at all as tears continued to fall onto the floor.

Everything had closed in on Tsuna at that moment and he collapsed right along with it. Some one close to him had never died before and now Reborn got to see what he had always dreaded; just how low Tsuna's conscious would bring him down.

The day that followed Tsuna locked himself in his room and wouldn't answer anyone who came to call, the second was just as bad and the third was worse - he hadn't come out for anything to eat or drink (Nana's cooking being left outside his door) or to answer the call of nature. By the fifth Dino and Iemitsu were making plans to leave their respected work and pay a visit and all the guardians had tried just about everything to make him open up the door (Hibari the window). On the end of the sixth the two bumbling idiots had arrived but they proved just as useless as they still got no squeak out of Tsuna.

Day seven was the day that Reborn was about to take a gun to Tsuna's door, family crowding around the edges of the corridor - waiting to see what happened as Reborn's finger went around the trigger, reading himself when it opened of it's own volition, startling everyone including the gunman who quickly cocked his gun towards the floor.

Tsuna stood under the frame, tear streaks dried and his skin pasty and dry. His normal hair deifying hair was slicked downwards and messy while the clothes he had on looked as if he had chosen them in the dark. But everyone who saw him found themselves taking a deep breath - he had never looked better.

The eyes which had looked so defeated and dead were once again lit with an internal light and had died themselves the usual aureate colour for when he was in deathperception.

A smirk worked it's way onto Reborn's features - the first expression he had had in awhile '_Feeling better?'_

Tsuna turned to him, back straight, shoulders brought back and the air of someone important as he tilted his head somewhat '_Is that flight booked yet?_' all mouths were agape, looking at him as if he had lost it. Had he just _ordered _Reborn?.

Reborn's smirk widened, his onyx orbs glinting _'You leave on Friday' _he said, though nothing had been arranged doesn't mean it wouldn't be. The air got thicker as he crossed his arms over his chest and a seriousness that had everyone standing to attention '_…have you made you decision?_'

Tsuna's eyes grew hard, his face hard-set '_When did I ever have one?' _he asked right on back, before shouldering his way through to the bathroom. He was in there for at least an hour-an-hour with his guardians, his friends, his parents and Reborn waiting for him - all still a little fearful that he might pull something stupid. But nothing happened, he took a long bath, washing off the grime that had no doubt began to cling to his usual milk coloured skin, before he came back out - fully dressed with a towel around his hair.

He would go on to pack and organise himself in a way that Reborn didn't know he was capable of before finally greeting the people he had so worried that they had actually started to sleep around. Tsuna smiled and showered them all in affection that it was almost believable. Almost, but not quite.

It would be three years after that when Reborn saw Tsuna in such a state again, he had just retired for the night to his room in the Vongola mansion; tired from a long day of keeping everyone in line while Tsuna tackled that ever growing mount of paper work. He hadn't seen his student all day but that was about to change when a respectful knock echoed into hiss room.

Reborn had raised an eyebrow; thinking it weird that anyone would have the guts to disturb his "Alone Time", but he put the gun that he was cleaning down and opened the door never-the-less. There stood his pupil looking more than just tired as he smiled in a stained manner '_May I come in?_' Reborn had nodded slowly and shown his boss to one of two chairs that was in front of the open fireplace, pieces of one of his favourite guns scattered around between the two as he watched with an analyzing gaze as Tsuna lowered himself into the seat - muscles stiff and tense as those chocolate eyes looked at the weapon with something like wary fondness.

They remained in silence as Reborn took up the chair he had just gotten out of, his attention on his student as he picked the dismembered mussel of his pistol and handed it to Tsuna, muttering simply _'Make yourself useful'_. The brunet had nodded and got to work, his fingers gentle and tentative.

Reborn had long ago taught Tsuna how to handle guns as flames weren't always the most reliable things in the Mafia world; too noticeable, and when wounded - drained too much energy. So he had went about imprinting all his knowledge of firearms onto his student, who was now an expert on anything to do with firing bullets - including, of course, maintenance.

'_I remember this gun' _Tsuna whispered, though didn't look up from the mussel as he continued to rub the rag over the now-shiny metal. Reborn looked up from his own piece, onyx eyes focusing solely on the brunet '_It was in my first year of being boss and we had just finished meeting with an unknown family. When we were about to leave to leave though…I was taken off-guard and got shot through my shoulder. The bullet didn't pass out the other side and hit an attrite_' Reborn's face became lax; he remembered that day as well. It was hard not to; that was the day that he nearly lost his student who was much more than a student and the Mafia world the best damn thing that could ever have happened to it.

'_I remember bleeding out on the floor_' his voice shook slightly and Reborn's lips tugged themselves into a frown 'Looking _up at the man who had pulled the trigger…_'

'_Tsuna._' that was enough; Reborn knew very well that that day had been traumatic for Tsunayoshi, his guardians realised too because everyone had called a truce for the month their boss was in recovery and promised not to fight with one another if just to give him one less thing to think about.

'_It hurt' _Tsuna continued, rolling one of his shoulder unconsciously as he continued _'It really hurt and I couldn't move, my arms and legs felt like jelly a - and I couldn't move. I - I remembered something I h - had heard about having to stop blood flow, so I t - tried holding my shoulder when I realised that he was cocking the gun_' Tsuna's eyes became glazed and Reborn had to wonder just what else he was seeing, but when he opened his mouth again the panic that had been bleeding into his tone turned to relief '_And than you were there, standing over me with this gun in your hand and he was on the floor. You saved me that day with this gun'_

Reborn thought before he opened his mouth '_I'm surprised you remember that. You were so out of it…_' onyx eyes flickered to the gun and than to his student _'Not that reliving your near death experiences isn't setting the perfect atmosphere for bedtime, but why are you here Tsuna? It's not like you'_

A small, sad smile spread across Tsuna's face through it didn't mean his sorrowful eyes vanished as he finally looked up and met Reborn head on '_Sorry. _'_Guess it's not a very…nice thing to think about, I'm sorry. But…something happened and I remembered that you were probably still up because it's Wednesday and I couldn't think of anyone else to go to so -'_

Reborn placed his finger of Tsuna's mouth before anything else fell out of the brunet's mouth; it had been awhile since Tsuna had been like this and his mind instantly went back to those seven days that he couldn't get a bedroom door open. He sighed '_Alright, Tsuna, what happened?'_

Tears grew in Tsuna's eyes but he refused to let them fall '_Ah…well, Kyoko came to see me' _he said and Reborn nodded patiently '_And said that she cheated on me' _the hit-man's head snapped upwards, his mouth slightly agape. _Wait, what?.!._

'_I called Ryohei to come and get her - I think he and Hana were….well, busy. Though he agreed to pick her up when I said I was desperate, but then I couldn't concentrate on my paperwork afterwards and…' _his hands shook on that one piece of gun as he swallowed thickly. And for that one moment words were lost to him and he wasn't just a Mafia don anymore he was a young man who had just had his heat broken.

Tsuna and Kyoko had been together - together for four years, having had their first date a year before the Ninths death and Reborn had been happy that Tsuna was happy but now he was about ready to shot something - or someone, prespefictly a certain orange haired girl.

'_Kyoko?_' Reborn asked just to make sure he hadn't woken up in some parallel; remembering the quite girl who never had a bad word to say to anyone and who was always reprimanding her brother and his student when they had pushed their limits to far. Granted, he hadn't really ever spoken to her; he had always been closer to - well, to Haru '_Why?.'_

Tsuna shrugged helplessly and Reborn could see that the damage had already been down '_Said she was lonely...that I wasn't home enough…_' he smothered a sob and Reborn knew that it wasn't just her unfaithfulness that bothered him; it was the reasons she had given him; complaining about something that most have made him think what his father was to his mother, but this situation is different; Nana had been clueless at the time of their relationship, Kyoko knew what she was getting into; there was no excuse for this.

A single tear fell from Tsuna eyes and that was enough to snap Reborn out of his analysing; it had been such a long time since he had seen his student cry and under the circumstances, it made the hit-man want to take up his gun and fire.

Reborn swallowed his fingers still holding lightly part of his gun's trigger '_What are you planning on doing?'_

Tsuna laughed mirthless and Reborn had to contain a shiver; he hated that sound - always had. He hated the sound of forced laughter - it sounded like Tsuna's sweet tenor was dragging itself through his throat. It grated through his (Reborn's) own nerves like an axe trying to act subtle; because it always meant trouble.

'_I…haven't…' _Tsuna sighed, his eyes screwing tightly shut, his slumped shoulders dropping further, before his lids raised and he look quite unsettled at his tutor _'I…I can't lose her Reborn, not because….not because of work'_

'_It wasn't you fault' _Reborn said and he meant it, letting those words leave his mouth without even taking the time to pause after Tsuna had finished '_This is what she signed up for when she moved to Italy for you'_

Tsuna's eyebrows grew closer and Reborn could _see_ the protest on his lips when a shrill and unnerving ring tone whipped through the air - and as it happens, the honest atmosphere too. Tsunayoshi blinked, brought out of one of his more human moments that had been becoming rarer and rarer, his eyes hardening as he placed the bit of his mentor's gun on his armrest and went into his dinner jacket with one brisk action, pulling the still-ringing phone out and answering quickly.

Tsuna made no movement to talk until he found out who it was; after all, a recording of ones voice was…very incriminating evidence if one couldn't get to it before it fell into less-bride-able hands.

'_Commander?' _Tsuna asked confusedly, all the while fanatic garble spewed down the phone line, the mafia boss stood; as if seeing his head-of-unit in front of him and trying to comfort him even if there were miles between them '_Calm down, calm down. I - I can't understa -' _

Reborn watched with a raised eyebrow as Tsuna's words cut themselves suddenly and saw as those chocolate pools widened _'Nani?.!_' the mentor sighed; a bad habit of Tsuna's was reverting back to his native language '_What do you mean a recruit _stole _Byakuran's marshmallows?._' Reborn could see the old dame-Tsuna in the brunet's shadow; dying to pull his hair out but trying to contain himself '_W - well didn't you brief them not to - under any circumstances - even think to touch -'_

Tsuna sighed resignedly _'Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes_' there was a pause '_Yes, I would be faster, if I wasn't planning on going to the supermarket.' _he snapped and Reborn could see the "Commander" flinch; recognising he had over stepped a line in his panic. Another sigh followed _'No, no, don't apologise. I'm on my way, and make sure no one gets maimed before I get there!_' he exclaimed in exhaustion before ending the call and putting the device back into his pocket.

Tsuna turned to him than, apologises in his gaze for being so rube in taking a call when they where talking '_I've - I've got to go now' _Reborn nodded, watching his student; taking _all _of the brunet in. Tsuna returned the gesture, before going to walk out, his heavy footsteps muffled by the carpet underfoot '_I'll see you later'_

Reborn swore he heard a mutter of "_Stupid marshmallows; going to be the death of us yet - stupid recruits - how many times do I have to repeat the same _stupid _order"_

'_Tsunayoshi' _Reborn could feel the way his student's footsteps halted, hearing the vague hitch of breath; Reborn very really ever used his full name '_Your first love doesn't have to be your _only _love_' silence embraced the room and the assassin knew that his student remembered the first time he had said that very same line - all those years ago.

Tsuna laughed dryly, a bright and very fake smile plastered onto his face as he tried to lighten the mood before heading out '_Try telling Byakuran that; I hear he and Marshmallows have been going strong for nearly two-and-a-half decades_' and with that, he was gone.

A little over a week later Reborn had cornered Gokudera outside his boss' office to do something about their little Kyoko problem in case said boss was hopeful enough to continue the relationship. Reborn was Tsuna's advisor and would take over leadership for Tsunayoshi if he or his right-hand were unable to, so point-blank ordered Hayato to make sure that any indications on Kyoko's part were discovered early though little did he know that it wouldn't do any of them any good.

Gokudera had hesitated at first, but after hearing the whole story (for which he had to swear on his honour, his position and than his friendship with his boss to be allowed said information) did he agree wholeheartedly to stalk someone he had known for years.

Though that wasn't the end of it, two months later and no one in Vongola mansion had seen nor heard mention of Kyoko (whether that was because Tsunayoshi had been called away for a month-and-a-half, the hit-man didn't know nor cared) before Reborn was called to Tsuna's office; Reborn immediately following orders and dropping whatever he was doing (helping Lal "train" recruits if he remembered correctly) and headed to his boss' office. He glanced at Hayato and Takeshi who stood guard, both solemn and silent that the hit-man was instantly tense, when his eyes landed on the Rain, the raven head had grimaced, though stepped forward and placed a hand on the tutor's shoulder.

'_Tsuna's… not in a good way right now_' the swordsman swallowed, his hazel orbs flickering to the door behind him before they returned '_He returned from his…_other _apartment like; we - we tried to talk to him about it but_' the man shrugged _'I couldn't get anything out of him' _it was obvious how concerned he was; neither of them had seen their friend for 40 days give or take and didn't understand what had happened.

The right-hand man stepped forward than, equal concern written on his face as Yamamoto's _'He paced for awhile…and than asked for you…._' Reborn suppressed a sigh; pacing wasn't a good sign. He nodded his thanks to the two men before knocking and walking through, the double doors closing after him as his eyes instantly locked onto his students form.

His back straightened when Reborn saw Tsuna with his fingers interlinked in front of him; giving the brunet an almost thoughtful posture if it wasn't for the slouch to his shoulders and his red-rimmed eyes and tears that were following freely, silently down his cheeks.

Chocolate met onyx and everything was quiet before Tsuna's lips opened audibly '_I've taken her back.' _it was so bluntly put and sudden that Reborn stepped back, blinking. His brain tried to process that and did after a second or two before sighing.

'_Why?…_' Reborn had to ask, because he knew that if he were in his student's position (though he never would be), he wouldn't; Kyoko had proven herself as unworthy and the hit-man was sure that despite Tsuna's kindness, that the stubborn man would see some sense and find someone who would treat him better, someone with darker hair, shorter hair. Someone who had always been more than willing to stand by his side, someone Reborn would swear blind _wasn't _as unnoticed as she thought she was…

Tsuna swallowed _'Kyoko's six weeks pregnant' _with those four, small words made everything stand still; the world stopped turning and everything just felt _so_ wrong. Reborn stood erect - more straight than he probably ever had and for once, he forgot that he was "Reborn; strongest hit-man in the world" and acted somewhat human, his eyes widening and his mouth open.

_Six weeks?…but that could be… _Reborn's stomach churned and he suddenly felt sick '_Tsuna…_'

Said brunet just nodded once '_It can't be mine_.' and with that Reborn was dismissed, rather forcibly and left standing outside his boss' office with two stunned guardians and a few gaping maids. Not once had he _ever _been thrown out - not once. Tsuna had always allowed him to come and go as he pleased, whether that being his own private rooms to public (so to speak) ones. He was allowed free rein of meetings and Tsuna's office; being able to watch his student work even if the Vongola was in a mood with him.

The reason was, was that there was an understanding between them that even when fighting or arguing - or when they were just being themselves; stubborn, that they would never treat each other any differently. It had been like that for a decade, and just like the shutting of the door Tsuna was saying that this was his problem; he would take care of it and he didn't want help.

Though he'd get it, and the door would open up eight months later. This time Tsuna wouldn't be calling in on Reborn in the dead of night or sending a summons. Reborn would be called out by a desperate Lambo; who frankly, was at a loss of what to do. Usually Reborn would write it down to the brat being a brat - because that's what Lambo was, but he could tell how frantic the teen's voice was and choose to follow his gut and got dressed from his nightwear into his suit (having just returned from a mission a few hours ago) and got one of the Vongola drivers to take him to where Lambo had directed him as he was in no condition to take himself.

Once Reborn had gotten there he was greeted by a beyond worried Lambo. Everything that came out the kid's move was rushed and filled with anxious concern that Reborn was instantly on-guard. The guardian was pulling his hair during his explanation and had completely forgotten about the calm front that he usually wore; his distress winning over the need for any semblance of image.

Reborn understood from Lambo's jumble of words that something had gone wrong; something was wrong and that he (Lambo) had followed Tsuna from the mansion to the rundown bar because he had had a bad feeling. Lambo continued with how he had left; figuring it had just been along day at the office and that everything had just gotten a bit much and that he thought his "big brother" had to take it out on something, only that Tsunayoshi wasn't there at dinner and that the guardian hadn't seen him go to bed either - so the kid had checked his boss' room and hadn't found him there. Lambo had than decided to check the whole of the mansion like it was some kind of hide-and-seek game and when he couldn't find Tsuna _anywhere _returned here. Lambo went onto say, being fearful of being on the receiving end of Reborn's annoyance that he didn't tell anybody - and had called him _now_, despite knowing he had just returned from an 'S' class mission because he didn't want to embarrass Tsuna and how mafia image was important and other dribble that just kept spewing out of the kid's mouth.

However true it was, however mature Lambo had acted Reborn just couldn't acknowledge it; not with everything that had been going on. Though he had nodded stiffly and with one hand gesture told the once-cow child to follow him as he made his way to the bar, mindful of his ribcage as he went and trusting the guardian to be his other shadow as he opened the door to the crappy looking "business".

Reborn's eyes roamed the smoked filled room and could tell that this establish was no follower of the law; recognising some of the men that sat amounts the empty tables and barstools were drug dealers and smugglers. Cursing, he lowered his fedora, realising that people he knew him would know him but deciding it best anyway before continuing on into the room, glancing backwards for half-a-second when his ears picked up on a stifled cough; Lambo having some difficultly with the thick air, though continued on to the built in table at the back of bar anyway.

He stiffened when he saw his student with his head in his arms, shoulders set in tired, resigned defeat with beer and shot glasses littering the sticky, old surface. Tsuna - because there was no doubt that it could be anyone else - quivered; losing the battle of tears as a sniffle or two followed.

What had happened this time? Reborn would only boil in unsung promises. God if this was Kyoko's fault again…

'_T - Tsuna' _Lambo whispered, and Tsuna stilled - froze and for a moment or two the two hit-men had to wonder if he was going to react at all before the brunet picked his head up and looked at them, eyes overflowing with tears, face sickly and just _exhausted_. Chocolate orbs that are usually so clear and brimming with truth were hazed and pained - and everything that Tsuna should never have been.

In the span of a second, no matter how drunk Tsunayoshi was, reached out for Lambo and brought the teenager into a bone-crushing hug, emerald eyes widened, looking to Reborn as best as he could in his new, forced position in confusion.

'_D - don't - don't know 'wha' to do' _Tsuna slurred, though all things considered and in taking in the amount he probably drank they were actually pretty lucky with the Vongola's diction.

Reborn stepped forward '_What don't you know what to do, Tsuna?_'

Tsuna's face crumbled that Reborn almost regretted asking '_Miscarriage_' and that solved all the questions that had been running through the two-sober-men's heads, though it always made their blood turn to ice as they stared on in shock; they knew what that meant because they knew that Tsuna had been preparing himself to raise the child as his known - had been coming to care for it and for this to happen…

Lambo's insides clenched and he shut his eyes tightly. Guilt buried it's way into his very soul as tears started to creep past his defences; he had been jealous after all, jealous of the idea of a baby running around the mansion, of Tsuna maybe not noticing him anymore - not loving him as much….but now…he just felt rotten, disgusted with himself.

'_We're getting you home, Tsuna' _Reborn said finally. Desperate to get Tsunayoshi home before any of the thugs recognised them; Tsuna was obviously in no state to fight if circumstances called for it, a drunk DWM Tsuna wasn't the best of things to have around you, but Reborn wasn't all that sure that his student would some back if he swallowed a pill (not that he needed them anymore), or that he was up to fighting.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, despite appearances had an inhuman tolerance for alcohol; Bianchi having a hand in it, and had been trained to fight well even if he was completely drugged; it was now second nature to the man - to fight, however much he disliked it. But this Tsuna just didn't have the strength - didn't have the will.

He threw both his student and Lambo into the back seat of the car that had been waiting for them outside. The two idiots together because Tsuna simply refused to let the poor teenager go, talking sometimes - forms forming sentences through neither Lambo or Reborn understood.

They got back to the mansion in record time; the driver pale as he opened the door, his eyes flickering to his boss every now and than in concern, which would be repeated by every maid or butler that they passed as the two guardians helped Tsuna back to his room, most having to do a double-take as they had never seen their dear, sweet Vongola in such a state before.

Lambo and Reborn somehow managed to get Tsuna back to his room without being stopped, though Tsunayoshi's feet and legs had been working against them the entire time. They all but stumbled to their boss' room, fumbling the doorknob before the could enter. Reborn briefly dressed his student down while Lambo held him up, removing the other's dinner jacket and tie, slipping his shoes and socks off as well. Reborn than undone the first few button's of Tsuna shirt to allow for a restless night.

The two than guided the brunet to bed, lowering him onto the mattress gently, though even as his head was placed onto the pillow did he not let go of Lambo. Misty eyes that were closing drifted over to sought out Reborn '_Sorry…_' the advisor didn't need to be told what Tsuna was apologising for and simply nodded as Tsunayoshi gave into sleep and his breathing evened out, a tear sliding down his flushed cheeks as his arms around Lambo tightened.

Lambo shifted slightly on the bed; thinking back to the last time he had had a nightmare when Tsuna had taken him in - like he always did, with anyone who was suffering really. He knew his big brother's bedroom as well as he knew his known, but this was different; he was the one offering comfort this time…but why him? Was it because he was the only one close? Surely someone like Takeshi or even Hayato would be better then him.

'_It's because he values you like a son' _Reborn uttered, like he had heard the Lightening guardian's thoughts and in some way he had.

Lambo swallowed audibly, looking away from Reborn before snuggling closer to Tsuna, nuzzling into the brunet's chest tenderly as Reborn brought up the duvet and left like he had every other time. The following day Tsuna got up like nothing had happened; like he had gone out the night before, and hadn't gotten himself completely wasted. Family member's who saw his state would never discover what had brought on such…odd behaviour. The only thing that anyone would take note of is that for close to a month following the hit-man Reborn and the normally cocky Lighting guardian stayed close to Decimo's side and that soon afterwards the engagement to Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa was announced.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

The black cellphone clicked shut decisively before the device was tucked back into the hit-man's pocket after arranging some preparations, eyes lingering to where his student had frozen and where he had been carried away from the madness. He silently thanked Haru for thinking so quickly; if that had gone on any longer than he was almost certain Tsuna would have wound himself into a panic attack and/ or fainted, which wouldn't have done the Vongola any good; rumours could be a bitch.

There were murmurs and whispers of concern and disbelief, sniffles from some trying to be brave but struggling and than wails and cries from the one at fault. He glanced at the distressed woman's direction for a second, seeing that Ryohei was struggling with her like Kyouya had been, the Sun guardian seeming tired and just not up to it; the boxer was there because he had been told to. Reborn very nearly sneered at her; did that _girl_ have no dignity?. She truly never hadgrown up…

Clapping his hands he got almost instant silence. Clearing his throat he opened his lips and hoped that his anger wouldn't be heard 'Food should be served in an hour' than, addressing the guardians 'Leave the head of the table free' because Tsuna would pick himself up from this; like he always did - does, from the deaths that follow in his wake, to the unfairness of his life, he always got back up; this time would be no different. So Reborn would follow orders until those idiot students of his found their dying will.

* * *

**A/N (27.12.12) -**

Shesh, this took longer than I thought it would; much longer. And turned ever more depressing than I otherwise considered it to be, now this is what happens when I have too much time to simply think, but I hope this was worth the wait and sorry you had to; but if you didn't know I've just returned to school and have been promtly buried with a tone of coursework, homework, MOCK exams and GCSE's that I've honestly had no time.

Anyway, anyone know a good beta?

**LiveJournal: ** sky - flower 24 . livejournal (_remove spaces)_

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Happiest Day_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	4. Eyes of kindness

**Code: **KHR-HD-CH.04.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

**Happiest Day**

Chapter 04.

'You can rest now, Tsuna-san.' he realised then that he was far away from the church; he was in one of his favourite parks; in his secret spot, that he had only told a few selected people about. He blinked his blearily eyes to see, because he knew that voice, if anything. His gaze landed and a half-frowning half-smiling brunette.

Ah, he did know this woman, he knew her all too well, this was -

'Haru' his voice came out strangled - broken. His eyes which were usually so clear - so vidid and wise and old, had aged once again, exhaustion extingousing the light which so offered glowered. His nose flared as his throat became thick; so very close to crying but unable to.

Haru simply nodded; realising the state her friend was in and not willing to call him on it; it would break him. It was frustrating really, but one thing you didn't do was push Tsuna with his emotions, fighting, stamina - anything along those lines. Try his patience too much and you'll have an explosion equal to a natural disaster (though getting him to crack takes a _lot_ of trying), question his ethics and he, himself will ask questions (self doubt arising). Anything important - anything needed is what friends and family had to restrain themselves from offering or giving.

It's why they loved Tsuna - it's why they worried, it's why no one doubted (dreaded) that he would most likely not reach a grand-old age. In any kind of relationship with Tsunayoshi Sawada there were certain rules; and one of them was written in bold -disgusting- ink, states quite clear "When the idiots trying to be strong, offer only patience and let him do the rest".

So Haru resigned herself as she watched through pained eyes as his legs tremble and brought him to the ground unforgivingly. Tsuna curled up on himself obviously feeling sick, one shaking hand covering his mouth as his shoulders hunched.

Tears prickled in Haru's eyes. She shook her head; _No_, she couldn't show him such emotion right now. Swallowing thickly, she rolled the herm of Kyoko's revolting bridesmaid dress so that she could kneel onto the grassy ground and sat beside him, hesitating before she placed a hand on his spine. He flinched and she bit her lip but decided against removing it and instead started to rub circles into his back soothingly.

Haru wasn't sure how long she was there, trying to offer comfort to a man who was obviously in worse shape then she could understand, but when he looked up with raw eyes that were starting to rival Xanxus', she knew that it hadn't been long enough.

Tsuna tried to offer her smile, but all it did was want to make her cringe 'I'm sorry' he said hoarsely, voice thick and tired. And God he looked old - so old and haggard at that moment that it made her want to cry.

_Oh Tsuna-san_ Haru thought tearfully _What has this world done to you?_

Blinking back the liquid that stung her eyes she tried one of her own smiles 'You shouldn't apologise' she replied gently, shaking her head, before she said seriously; 'You really are the strongest person I know' _and I was right to choose you..._

Tsunayoshi looked surprised before his face crumbled in something remorseful. His mouth opened but no words came. He tried another time, and then again, until he simply shook his head in denial - allowing silence to take over and for once Haru didn't try to fill it like she normally would; she doubted that even Yamamoto would try to make light of this situation.

'I used...' Tsuna's voice stared, before it drifted off; losing confidence. He cleared his throat quietly and tried again, Haru peaking 'I used to...I used to love Kyoko so much..._entirely' _he whispered and Haru suddenly wished she were deaf; she didn't want to hear this...not from the man she loved, but listened anyway 'And than she was unfaithful and I felt...' he searched for the words while he stifled a sob 'I felt so broken and then - then I had - had to go away to observe training on Vongola's other base in Portugal and everything just - just... It was made_ worse_'

Haru's eyebrows brought themselves together; not understanding the conversation anymore; it was obviously from before her time - probably during the time she hadn't moved here if he was talking about visiting Vongola's base as she knew his schedule better then an "Outsider" probably should and he hadn't been out the country for a very long time. But if that were true then that meant...that meant that Kyoko had...had...

Oh God...

'Then I find out that -' Tsuna shook his head, swallowing and continued to swallow before his mouth opened shakily 'And then the baby - then the baby died and - and Kyoko was in bits and was threatening...' he broke off again, but Haru was still trying to piece his story together; reeling in her own shock 'So - so I did something stupid' the tears started here, the salty liquid having to fight to break through his weakened defenses 'So stupid. I - I disregarded my intuition and - and Reborn - and Reborn's teachings...' the guilt was obvious in his tone; like he had down Reborn some kind of disrespect 'And I asked her to - to marry...me'

Haru's eyes were wide and disbelief swimming inside that her brain hadn't caught up with her mouth 'You mean that's why?' her voice was in a gasp and her face stricken 'But - but I - I thought that you...' Tsuna simply shook his head but it was enough to shut her up and she did - falling silent once again, her head swimming in the knowledge that had been entrusted to her.

'I - I had a one night stand and in a strangers bed' _the night your enragement was announced, _Haru said all at once 'Only to woken up the next morning by a woman pulling the guy out of bed screaming to know who I was; his wife' she uttered and really? She had know idea why she was telling him this story - the story she swore never to tell anyone, especially Tsuna. It was her shame and she had to live with it but...

Tsuna snorted, chuckles escaping seconds later. Haru turned her neck so fast she almost gave herself whiplash 'T-Tsuna-S-s-san?' she stuttered in was certainly not what she had expected.

'What - what h-has be-become of us?' he said between stupid - nearing hysterical - giggles, though there was an air of seriousness and perhaps bitterness - remorse even that made Haru swallow. His eyes told her that he was remembering what she used to be; the just-barely teenager who had accidentally gotten involved in something that was much bigger then her and the woman she was now. However the way he regarded her was not unkind, the pity swimming in those chocolate pools were meant only for himself.

There was something about his eyes that held so much emotion - that held so much of himself that made her so incredibly sad. Because he could talk wit those eyes - talk so easily and she found herself knowing that despite everything - those kind, amazing orbs were conveying pride.

He was proud of her.

'Haru...?' he asked suddenly. She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion but nodded anyway 'What happened...to talking in the third person?'

Haru blushed, her cheekbones lighting up in a rich and bright pink as she sputtered at the unexpected question. Tsuna must be looking back more than she thought 'I...Haru guesses she just grew out of it desu' seems like it was easier to fall back into habit though it was a little forced. She had left that speaking pattern the day that Tsuna appeared at her doorstep in a heap and dripping with blood - some his, some not. That was the day she had finally used Reborn's emergency number and cried on the shoulder of the strongest hit-man in the world while Shamal struggled with bringing Tsuna back.

Tsuna smiled and Haru's heart stopped. It was a smile that was shadowed in grief and dim but it was there and it was telling her that was what he needed.

Haru smiled back though their moment was broken when a bullet went whizzing between them. Both of their eyes widened and narrowed at the same time as they looked to each other before they stood, Tsuna little shaky but managing to get on his feet and went to activate his dying will.

Haru had pulled out a gun from her hip holster that usually wouldn't have been hidden as well - or at all if it wasn't for the design of the horrid dress that had been chosen for her; one could guess from spite or vengeance. she brought the safety of the gun back, having no time to be hesitant with why she was carrying one at all (Tsuna not having been informed on her less then legal activities) and brought it up, leveling herself with it as she steadied it with both hands and pulled the trigger.

Someone in the trees returned her fire.

Haru ducked and rolled, pins that she had placed in her hair to make herself look at least a little presentably dug painfully into her scalp but she didn't give it a thought; better that than a bullet. She aimed in to the trees, analyzing where the enemy must be from where the bullet had landed and let go a series of shots, her teeth gritting as the sound echoed in her ears having not attached her silencer that day.

Seconds in she was out of bullets and needing to restock but had to have cover to drop her guard so much to reach the container that was stored inside her bra. She looked into the corner of her eyes for Tsuna and froze. He was stood erect and in shock, staring down at his hands, the flames that usually too easily encompassed his appendages and forehead weak and flickering on and off; as if he was struggling with retaining that level.

During this time, Tsuna had looked to her and then to his senses which had picked up the crosshairs of another bullet approaching -

'Haru!'

**-Line Break-**

Ryohei was pale and grim - so unlike his usual self that any other day it would have been alarming, but not today. He carried his crying and fitful sister up the stairs to the apartment that she shares (or shared, the Sun guardian could only grimace on thinking about it) and waited for his wife outside the white door for her to open it while Kyoko clung to his suit, she cheek against his chest harshly and her fingertip digging in from his clothes, sobbing and wailing, her legs flailing and kicking maniacally that he was tiring of it.

Hana appeared from the staircase, having talked to the guard outside the door (this building being owned and run by the Vongola) but the situation and to be...well, on-guard. In her head was Kyoko shoes which had gone flying awhile ago and was wearing an icy expression of stone. It made him shiver; she wasn't in a good mood and when his wife wasn't in a good mood you stayed the hell out of her way - for your own safety.

She stalked past, dropping the shoes harshly onto the floor outside the door with little care as she went to the bag that hung off of her shoulder and went rampaging around like a savage tiger, things like lipstick, a weapon, her diary of various other things of value being left on the floor like dirt as she fished her key out and jammed it in the door like a madman stabbing their worst enemy before twisting with a sneer on her face.

'H-honey, don't you think you should pick tho-'

'Ryohei. Be quiet' his mouth shut audibly. No, she definitely wasn't happy.

Hana slammed the door open, feeling no satisfaction when the door bounced off the wall loudly. She didn't care about whatever had left her bag without permission; Tsuna owned this whole frigging building, every room was filled with mafioso that he trusted to allow there. Nothing would be touched; the recruits knew who lived in 204. Her things wouldn't be taken and if they were it was because someone who was trying to be helpful had taken them down to the reception. End of story. She could be as loud and as careless as she pleased.

Hana switched the light on and paused; thinking herself out of place in the apartment but quickly shook her head and sat herself down on the coach and watched with clouded eyes as Ryohei walked past, going to the master bedroom. He was in there half-an-hour before the cries subsided; probably thanks to the misquote Shamal had slipped them after Haru had rescued Tsuna. God, right now it didn't matter that that doctor was one of the most perfect man alive who thought too little with his brain. That sleeping daunt made him a saint in Hana's books. For the moment at least.

When Ryohei came out Hana could quiet honestly say he had never looked worse - his shoulders were hunched, his eyes were shadowed and every step he took was heavier then the last. He sat down next to her, allowing himself to just fall - no grace or energy with his movements at all and buried his head into his hands that were being probed up by his knees.

Hana said nothing, simply closing her own eyes for a moment before she placed a hand on his back and allowed the silence to embrace the room.

Tsuna was trying to do everyone a kindness but this felt more like a punishment.

And in a way...they deserved it.

Hana's memory went back to her own wedding day and the dread that had began with it; her parents hadn't approved of her engagement - not one iota, but she refused to break their relationship. Ryohei was everything she needed and the family that was included the package was more then enough to make up for the decision that she made when her parents forced her to chose between him and them.

She had chosen and hasn't seen them since. But that had been right at the beginning of her career and her finances were slim with a huge university fee hanging over her head she had discussed prospering the wedding until she had the money to afford one, sure that Ryohei and his on - off job that she had a suspicion wasn't _all _what he was telling her, didn't have the fiances for one either.

The next day (just about anyway - 3 in the morning couldn't really be considered the day unless you hadn't slept) Ryohei woke her from bed and begged for her not to hit him and to come with him because he had something to tell her. He included that it was also something to do with why he visited Italy so often. Hana had followed, although she hadn't been amused and even less so when the car (with blacked out windows) pulled up to the airport and they were on the next private plane out of there.

'_Alright, I'm on a plane heading for God-knows where, in the middle of the night_' she muttered, arms crossed over her chest and her legs in a similar position _'And since you're being so tightlipped about it I'm not going to ask where you ridiculous man. But I at least want to know _why_'_

Ryohei had swallowed before he looked at her warily '_I...talked to my boss about our situation_' and he had; he had talked to Tsuna about it over the phone for an age before Tsuna had point-blank ordered him this one request.

Hana rubbed her temples '_He didn't fire you did he?_' she question with a sigh.

To this she got an adamant no. Ryohei knew that Tsuna wouldn't fire him even if he was held at gun-point '_No...but he wants to talk to you'_

Hana simply raised an eyebrow; there was something he wasn't telling her '_Ryohei, I know that you had...issues about my decision but dragging me out to Italy to meet your boss isn't the way to handle you're guilt._'

Ryohei just shook his head '_You just need to trust me' _those sincere words sounded strange coming from such a loud and vibrant man Hana had long since learned that her soon-to-be-husband that there was a lot more to him that met the eye, even people who knew him well didn't understand him and she was beginning to realise that even she did not see all of what made him himself.

Hana fell asleep soon afterwards; her body exhausted from completing her course in law earlier in that month and the fallout with her parents had drained her mentally. She awoke once again to Ryohei shaking her shoulders lightly, a tired expression on her face as he started to lead her off of the plane and on to an awaiting car.

They travelled in the car for the best part of two hours, the driver once or two starting a conversation with Ryohei in Italian. The men replied fluently; that was the beginning of the bigger headache, she didn't even knew he spoke another language, apart from his few stunted phases in English that she would sometimes catch him speaking over the phone . He never seemed happy while going so, so she could never bring herself to bring it up.

When the car finally pulled over it was in the drive of a huge mansion. Hana's eyes were wide with recognition from her course on criminal investigations and the rumours that circulated on how the don of the biggest mafia was born in Japan. This was Vongola property.

Ryohei opened her door for her and she followed him into what could be the most dangerous buildings she could be in. Hana never really thought about how much she trusted him before this until she was face to face with a pair of grand double doors (having just gone through to other adjoining rooms to get here, both having a desk inside and files; very much an office). Two guards were posted outside, the faces stern until Ryohei and she came into view. They bowed at her soon-to-be and sent a curious glance her way, one of them uttered something in Italian but Ryohei simply shook his head, placed a hand onto her shoulder and jutted his chin towards the doors.

The men complied and the doors were opened quickly. Ryohei seemed to pull her closer as the walked through to what seemed to be the third office though this was more meeting friendly with two sofas and a coffee in-between at the front of the room and a cluttered desk at the front. Behind that desk sat a man - one single man who looked slightly stressed, pouring over what seemed to be paperwork before he looked up.

Hana's breath was taken and words that she would regret saying fell haphazardly from her lips '_Dame-Tsuna?_' she recognised him, a lot had changed but this single man but a lot had stayed the same. His face had lost it's puppy-fat but his chin remained the same, his lips that had always bigger then most males seemed dry from lack of looking after. His hair had grown as his body had; it was longer, his bangs just coming down his nose and framing his cheeks. It was a luster of chestnut and the spikes that defied all terms of gravity had been but back slightly; long gone the time when he had more hair then face. It suited him - he looked...he looked different, but what really had changed were those eyes...

That's what really drew her in, what were once dark chocolate swirls had lightened in colour; specks of what seemed to be ember littered them. They were such an unusual colour that if she couldn't see parts of the old him, she would have thought them fake. But going deeper, deeper and deeper; the emotion there was so...encompassing and wise. Like he had seen everything there was to see and heard everything there was to hear.

Years had given him experience, trails that even after a hundred years could she only guess as to what he has been apart of. And one other thing was all too clear; the world had not been kind to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna laughed, a light sound that danced in the air and seemed to put Ryohei at peace. Of course Hana had known that Ryohei valued this man as something more then a friend - more then a brother and was also Kyoko's boyfriend but she couldn't say she had seen more then glimpses of him since he had left Japan behind him.

_'It's been a long time since I've heard that one' _Tsuna said, chuckles lining his voice sweetly as his index finger scratched the side of his cheek, a gesture that she had seen more then once from junior high. Seemed like habits died hard. Composing himself, he acknowledged gently with a hint of sheepish '_Hello Hana_' he tilted his head in a show of respect and placed his pen down, moving into the ink pot and staking the document he had been reading up quickly before piling it into a draw '_I'm sorry I haven't given time to see you sooner but...time has kept me busy_'

Hana simply raised her eyebrow; what was she meant to say to that? The man owed her nothing; she'd admit to herself on looking back that she had been a little...harsh to him in the time of knowing each other and didn't give him much of a break. She couldn't see much reason why he would stay in touch.

'_Because your important to two people that are important to me' _Tsuna replied to her thoughts, giving Hana a start as she looked at him incredulously.

Swallowing, Hana tried to go with the flow of the conversation as nothing had happened...yet '_So...guilty by association?' _in more ways then one.

Tsuna smiled _'Sorry to say you won't have much luck getting rid of me; your family now and I like being apart of my families life' _

Hana looked taken aback as she looked at this man, before running a hand through her hair '_I always knew you were a strange one Sawada; getting yourself into those outlandish situations and having that knack for somehow getting yourself into trouble were there was none to be found_'

It all most looked like Tsuna was pouting from were she was stood and Hana realised just then that Ryohei hadn't talked since they had entered the room '_I'll have you know that most of that wasn't my fault! I just...got dragged along'_

Hana snorted, rolling her eyes _'While throwing out half-baked complaints that were so feeble that no one listened to. For whatever reason, you being the sanest one in whatever your group was, you went a long with the craziest - and came out smiling might I add'_

Tsuna simply shrugged; not bothering to deny anything it was half-true anyway '_Crazy runs in the family, I might say gallops' _his eyes - that had slanted slightly over the years - moved on to Ryohei, who straightened slightly '_She'll be good for you Oni-san' _Tsuna said with a smile '_The sun needs a moon after all; very fitting really, I can see you two will be happy together, but...' _and the room tensed, Ryohei's face smoothing out and Hana guessing where this is going '_Sometimes need to be said; I will not have what happened to Kaa-san happen to Hana'_

Hana's shoulder's squared, steel had entered Tsuna's voice and it wasn't a pleasant sound. The brunet turned back to her '_I'm guessing that by now you've figured just about all the secrets out' _he stated and Hana gradually nodded, opening her mouth to speak only when it was obvious he was waiting for her to.

'_Yes, I know where I' am though I would like to know...for sanity's sake, the roles you two play' _though she could make a pretty good guess, especially with the things they wore.

Tsuna nodded and smiled shortly in understanding '_Then...I think a reintroduction is in order, please to meet you - I' am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Generation Head of the Vongola family, chosen Heir of the Ninth Generation and direct descendant of the First' _

_'I guess that gun wielding baby wasn't just for show then' _Hana uttered, remembering other times when this should have been more then obvious; they hadn't exactly been subtle and she had to wonder why this was the first time the dots had just connected. Gokudera's attribute and then Tsuna's nickname of "Juudiame" or "Decimo" at school, the suits that starting following him to and from school as well as the smoker and the baseball idiot right around the time they had all started the same elite school. Yamamoto's sword, Gokudera's "firework sticks" that Hana were starting to think _weren't _fireworks at all. Ryohei and how he was carrier at least his baseball gloves, Hibari's tolerance for such a ragtag, loud group that was made up nearly entirely of teenage boys, the pineapple freak with the horrible grin and very sharp looking trident and his twin that wasn't so horrible looking but still had an air of danger.

God she had been clueless...But, where did Ryohei fit into this?. And as if he was once again reading her thoughts, he glanced to his big brother and Ryohei nodded stiffly; a silent conversation passing between them without the use of words.

'_And as The Decimo - The Sky of Vongola, I need six - or in my case, seven Guardians._' Tsuna stated. his hands interlinking on the top of his desk, making his impressive ring even more apparent '_Please treat kindly Ryohei Kasasgawa, my Oni-san and Sun Guardian_'

**-Line Break-**

Tsuna's face paled, his eyes which were darting in-between his dearthperception and his other as he tried to connect - tried to grasp old of his flames, but he couldn't hold onto them like he usually could and he couldn't risk the pills - not with the side effects. His pupils focusing on the bullet that was spending quickly to his off-guard companion.

He couldn't waste time - not now, not when someone depended on him. His hands that were flickering with flames went for his gun and while the adrenalin dropping through his veins as he kept his attention on the bullet that would soon hit it's target, unholstering his weapon in not even a second and taking aim in even that before removing the safety and pulling the trigger.

Haru very nearly let out a shrill scream when the bullet that was aiming itself out her chest changed direction and embedded itself into the ground. In her moment of panicked on Tsuna being unable to protect himself she forget Reborn's most basic teaching; "Do not, no matter the circumstance, no matter the situation, Let. Your. Guard. Down" it was simple and yet so difficult to do.

Her gaze once again flickered back to Tsuna; having not removed himself from his stance as he turned inhumanly on his heel, eyes narrowing as he positioned himself to face the bushes that the bullets were coming him and shot.

She watched as his trigger finger pulled back, how his shoulder inched together and how his lean but petit body embraced itself for the drawback the weapon always brought; Tsuna had once said when he had drunk a bit too much to her that it was recompensation for the damaging you were doing when you drew a gun. Haru had taken those words to heart that day, even if Tsuna hadn't meant her to.

The echo of the shot seemed to echo through the air with a certain finality. Tsuna's eyes closed, his face just fighting off a grimace with sorrowful acceptance that it had to be done and stood out of his stance, his arms gradually lowering, through his gun remained in both hands as he stood still and silent.

Haru discovered why when a lifeless thud echoed through the cleaning, followed by breaking trigs as something fell from the trees to the ground bellow.

Tsuna stayed that way for a moment, before his eyes slowly opened, tears glistening in his regretful orbs for what he had to do - for what he knew he would have to keep doing. Haru's free hand held her chest; it hurt. Walking forward she touched his shoulder gently and watched silently as he turned cheek to look at her. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like an age before a deep breath forced it's way from his nose and he went to holster his gun.

_'_I know that stance, Haru Miura' he stated while fiddling with the clasp of his holster; finding his fingers were like jelly and refused to what he told them to, like they always were after having to something like this. He felt the hand on his arm still and he sighed when a small clip confirmed that it was secured.

Tsuna turned a strained smile on her then, his attention focusing onto her 'And here I thought I was at least successful on not ruining you as well' his bangs fell across his eyes and Haru was about to deny that; he had done no such thing, but before she could he had pulled away from her reach and was starting to walk into the trees.

Haru hastily followed him, clambering through the worst of the thicket quickly as she didn't want Tsuna out of her sight - not in his condition. Soon enough she stood behind his back and glanced over his shoulder, seeing with horror the man that had been so intent on killing them.

Tsuna touched his forehead, pushing the greasy bangs from his face and removing the plain mask his face donned. Before a low chuckle caught them both by surprise.

'I hope you don't do this to all the assassin that come after your head, Tenth of Vongola' a single hazel orb opened, his eyes glazed and misted over with pain.

Tsuna's face settle after a moment, but he didn't abandon the man's forehead as he went to kneel on the ground, seeing in the bottom of his vision the blood blossoming on the man's chest 'No, in battle I'm usually too far gone'

Tsuna's eyes glanced to Haru, his gaze holding a weight that told her it was willing her to comprehend something, his head tilted slightly; telling her silently to move forward and she did so gently, making sure don't to make a trace with each step she took.

He reached for her slowly, as to not draw attention from the assassin and took her hand, pulling it and while stretching her even closer, placing her hand on top of the bleeding bullet wound he had caused. Haru tried to suppress a grimace as the crimson liquid Squelched though her fingers but made no movement to retract her hand - he wanted her to do something.

A nausea kept into her but she realigned her vision to the man whose chocolate orbs were pleading something of her. Tsuna, knowing that Haro wasn't moving, removed his own hand and placed it on top her petite, bare shoulder instead; shivering when he felt how cold she was and momentarily blanked as he remembered the tasteless dresses Kyoko chose. Why on earth she had picked them - or even where was beyond him.

Shaking his head, he focused those thoughts from his mind and tried to push his worryingly weakened flame into his friend from their raw contact. He focused it into her - her essence in mind as his lips tugged downwards; grasping hold of his flames was effortless but now it felt like drawing blood out of a collapsed vein - raw, draining and painful. But he persisted and them into her - his thoughts along with them.

_(Haru)_ said brunette froze as he heard what could only have been Tsuna's echoing voice that sounded like it had been produced through earplugs. Her eyes snapped to meet his and knew in an instant that he had not spoken (_I'll explain later...just listen to me for a moment) _she nodded in confusion; knowing that was the only thing she could do _(I want to ask a favour of you - And I'm sorry for this, but I want you to use your Earth flames to slow his breathing) _Haru's expression morphed into that of shock - going to speak but being stopped (_We don't have the time. Yes I know and yes this is dangerous, but _please_)_

And that was all Haru needed before she activated her flames and concentrated them onto the man's chest which was struggling to raise.

The man looked taken aback for a second before more rough laughter sputtered past his lips 'Your just as foolish as the rumours say you are' not realising the second-long conversation that had just taken place in front of his darkening vision.

Tsuna's eyes soften 'What's your name?'

The brunet's silent request brought about the other's silence, the assassin staring at Tsuna weirdly for a second 'Why would you care?'

'I always care' Tsuna replied gently, sincerity clear in his voice and completely different to himself that the man had seen divert an impossible shot inhumanly quickly and then proceed to find his hiding place so easily. How knows, maybe the kid had bi-polar.

The assassin sighed, though choked nearing the end as blood started to push it way up his throat 'Miyuki Jimbei' what would it matter; he was dead in a few minutes anyway

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise; he had not been expecting a Japanese name 'Tsunayoshi Sawada'

The assassin almost laughed 'Yeah, kid. I know who you are' stupid thing for him to say, but the hit-man was starting to think that maybe for this man stupid was normal.

A sad smile pained Tsuna's features 'I suppose you do' he sighed 'You know that was never going to work, didn't you?' he asked sadly, still stoking the other man's hair gently as Haru went to sit down, tears stinging her eyes 'I wasn't even meant to be in this area; how did you find me? Were you meant to wait at the church but found me hear instead?' his head tilting to the left with his question.

If anyone else had said that then Miyuki would have snorted, rolled his eyes and simply let go; the earlier kindness being taken for a falsity to get information out of him, but after years on top of years of being in the darkness of the underground, he knew what that looked like and he could tell that Tsunayoshi Sawada was simply curious about it.

''Been trailing you for little over a week' the assassin stated, though that didn't look like it startle the young don very much; the brunet simply nodded his understanding. Miyuki could honestly say that this man was quiet certainly the most usual man he had ever been hired to kill. In just those seven days he had followed as Tsunayoshi walked through town with his lighting guardian - talking and laughing and treating Lambo Bovino like a child the underground did not see him as. How he visited the orphanage, he - as it so happens - was keeping in business. He was there as Tsunayoshi picked up a stray and offered a lift to a stranger. And how on all seven days he had failed to pull the trigger; the world just seemed like a much better place with the kid in it then without.

But his family was getting antsy and wanted it down; loading the pressure on and on. Miyuki knew he couldn't keep not killing the kid; he was known for easy kills - straight shots, so anything else was suspicious at best, seen as some kind of treason at worst so he needed to get the job down.

And he had - or at least planned. Miyuki, despite being a hit-man wasn't evil, so since he couldn't shot before the ceremony as his best men happened to be the ten strongest men in the world and he didn't want to do during; since that would terrorize the bride and good people in the seats, he get him afterwards.

That is what he decided, however plans never went to plan and the ceremony didn't happen, so he followed as the strange girl was allowed to drag the Decimo away as if that were a natural accordance and waited as they talked.

However, he had been apart of this man's life for a good part of a week and after finding he had gotten to know him far more then assassin ever should his target that his body simple didn't want to kill Tsunayoshi. And he missed.

'That was you then...' Tsuna murmured and Miyuki raised a eyebrow; how many attempts on his life has this kind had for him to treat it so lightly? And what kind of peabrained boss _allows _the attempt to stir for so long? 'But you've had ample time to pull the trigger any time you pleased. I remember a hand-full of...events where I wondered off from my guard were was simply an easy target, why?...keeping waiting?'

'Yes, because I'm going to shot the man whose trying to talk to an assassin as a child on their way home from school and of course, while he's helping a homeless sob? Why not. I could even horrify all those children who seem to think your Jesu-incarnate by putting a bullet through your brain as the watch and record their screams of terror for my Ipod' Miyuki drawled, barely giving a thought as to why he was lasting this long.

Tsuna's eyebrows crumpled together 'Its been done before, I don't see why not'

Miyuki really did snort this time 'And I thought you were an optimist'

Tsuna just smiled 'No, I'm more of a realist' something gave a tiny beep and Tsuna paused, before he continued 'Say, since you probably won't have anything better to do, why don't you join Vongola?'

Ah, this kid is comedy gold.

'I'm dead, kid' Miyuki stated dryly.

'Just humour me' Tsuna replied easily, another beep activating from his wrist.

Miyuki laughed 'Why hire someone dead who tried to kill you?'

'I don't see why I can't; theres no laws against it and if there is, it shouldn't matter - I've broken every other'

Miyuki simply sighed, blood dipping fro between his lips as exhaustion started to weigh on him more heavily 'Why not? Can't live to regret it'

Though, he should have thought of his words more carefully because the second those words had left him, a third and final deep sounded from Tsuan's watch and a bright flame encompassed all three of them, ten minutes shy of the police searching the area for a gunmen.

**-Line Break-**

Hana stared at Ryohei for what seemed like hours, her eyes scanning him as his hazel orbs glanced around the room, to Tsuna until they finally settled on hers. They were uneasily as she had ever seen them, serious in nature and so very scared; scared of rejection and so very...Ryohei that she sighed.

Despite the changes that had happened these men, these old, wise, silly, kind men were still the generous, small, tired, struggling children she knew in junior high. And she had to believe that they were doing right by themselves.

Feeling suddenly ten times more tired then she had before she brought her hand up and slapped Ryohei across the cheek, his head snapping in the other directions from the unexpectedness of it '_That's for lying to me for five years'_ she uttered, Ryohei's expression in shock before she walked forward to the desk.

Tsuna held his hands in defense, though his face that of amusement as she approached _'You're not going to hit me as well, are you?_'

Hana scoffed, allowing herself to fall back onto one of the chairs that was placed on the other side of the desk, crossing her legs and folding her arms '_I don't hit puppies._' she replied coolly, before straightening and removing Ryohei from her mind '_I suppose that you'd prefer your Sun Guardian closer to home, yes?_' she drawled, feeling her soon-to-be stiffen behind her without even having to look.

Tsuna's expression remained flat, however his eyes were frowning '_I prefer him wherever he is happiest_' he said which brought on a stretch of silence were Hana simple raised her eyebrow in the silent gesture of "Oh really?". Tsuna sighed; he never was good at communicating with her '_Understand something Hana-san, because of the nature of my job I usually stay home; I can't move around as freely as the other agent_s'

'_You're too easily tracked_' Hana agreed.

Tsuna nodded '_I help train, read through mission reports, blah, blah, blah._' he made circling gestures with his hands; obviously getting board with his own dialog even if Hana was listening intently 'Sometimes I'll leave for meetings, but otherwise it's too dangerous. That's usually when my Guardians come in, though it's not much, they can move a little easier then I can, what I'm trying to say is -'

'_Their you're legs and they move around a lot_' Hana finished for him.

_'Yes, so I don't mind where he-' _

_'But then you've got one less Guardian here to protect you.'_

_'Well...yes, but I have a whole house of -'_

_'And it doesn't matter that you only see your "big brother" every six months'_

_'Of course, I miss him but -'_

_'And it's not like the idiot's strong; he wouldn't be missed. He's -'_

_'Alright! Alright!' _Tsuna exclaimed, for once being the one to interrupt and not the one being interrupted '_Yes it would be nice to have Oni-san closer!_'

'_Glad to know that we've come to an understanding_' Hana said drily, her facial expression giving nothing away. Tsuna had a sudden urge to face palm; it had been a long time since he was outtalked like that but Hana was just such a frustrating woman! '_So, when do we get transferred over?_'

'_Over?_'

'_To Italy._'

Tsuna's expression didn't show any kind of surprise as he tilted his head slightly '_You'd have to be placed into one of Vongola's programs to train you - for self protection of course_' Hana simply nodded; understanding the need to be able to fight at a certain level '_Hana...your decision will come at a price; it'll demand great_, terrible_ things from you_' his eyes - his eyes seemed to age; having seen far too many things for them to remained untouched.

Hana closed her own; she knew what she was agreeing to, she understood what this would entail and simply nodded one final time, a stiff but resolute gesture that she realised what she was getting herself into.

Her deep, cloudy blue eyes landed onto the man she had never had a proper conversation with and nearly sighed; Tsuna's face had closed off but she could tell (in knowing idiots logic) that he was worried and feeling guilty.

Tsuna leaned over and offered her his hand, she looked at it; in terms of males size they were still small but they had grown and were easily bigger then her own, the skin was slightly marred - showing the strength of the battles he had fought. Hana took the offer and squeezed like you were always meant to - noting for only a moment that they were warm and tingled her own.

_'Now_' Tsuna sighed, taking his hand back and settling once again into his seat, looking over to a silent Ryohei for a second before continuing '_I've heard of your...family troubles.._.' he stated awkwardly, looking uncomfortable about talking about something he was no doubt sticking his nose into; like Reborn was always saying he was doing.

Hana shot Ryohei an annoyed look '_Yes._' she replied honestly, knowing that lying to this man probably wouldn't get her far; he was used to discerning the truth from what was not '_I've had a...disagreement with them_'

Tsuna's chocolate orbs saddened at mention of "I've" and "They" and not _we're_. It was obvious to him that Hana had cornered them out of her mind all together '_Oni-san has also told me about your fiances..._' Hana sent her to-be another dirty look '_And I'd like to help_'

Hana stopped glaring at a sweating Ryohei and looked slightly surprised '_You...what?_'

Tsuna's smile was indulgent; the kind you'd were around a younger brother...or sister '_I'd like to pay for your wedding_' his cheeks lit slightly and he went to rub the back of his neck '_Ryohei practically_ glows _when he talked about it and showed quite a few of the plans to me...I really want to help you two with this'_

Tsuna continued to smile as Hana sat frozen _'Please?'_

* * *

**-Line Break-**

**A/N (29.01.13) -**

Okay here we go; another chapter, this took a bit more time but one of my GCSE's were bought forward a week and I have once again be flooded with coursework. But I hope this was okay, though because of everything that's been going on I've had to rush this more then I wanted and only had time for a brief run through. Still working on a beta.

Later

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

* * *

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Masquerade__' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Masks

**Happiest Day **

Chapter 5.

The guardians shared glances in the corner of their eyes every once in awhile as they tried with much difficultly to engage their guest in conversation. Gokudera (pale but a vein in his neck throbbing) and Yamamoto (eyes cloudier then they have ever been) were sat on the left and right side of the head of the table, Lambo sat next to the Storm and on the other side, beside Takeshi was a silently furious Kyouya who had stayed despite his temperament with large gatherings. Mukuro was at Lambo's elbow and seemed just as angry as the Skylark, silent in his disposition; no "creepy" smirk on his face or gleam in his eye, Chrome who parallel to him made sure to keep their sides touching; to make sure that there was no outbursts and that _both_ of them kept their flames under control.

Behind the head chair stood Reborn, keeping a hawks eye on the activities. Most mafia don's simply had a bodyguard with them and a close subordinate (only trusted families were invited to the ceremony so none considered to bring anymore protection; all knew it was unneeded - always unneeded with Vongola, with Tsunayoshi Sawada). But the Decimo was different; his right-hand did not usually pose as a bodyguard, it was nearly always Reborn who stood by his back, right and left man on either side; that was how it was played.

Xanxas and Squalo sat on the right of the table, closet to the Vongola to represent relations, not everyone was happy in the underworld with that particular placement (or any other) but Tsunayoshi had insisted on it as soon as he took over; moving the Varia up the table in meetings and giving them classified information that they wouldn't have been privy to when the ninth don was still in power - still alive.

Then there was the CEDEF's head Iemitsu who was sullen in posture but held furious eyes, on either side of him was Lal (she kicked him under the table every time it looked like he was about to do something incredibly stupid) and Colonnello tried to divert conversation.

Dino and his right-hand, Romario came next on that side (Chiavarone had also risen the ranks to one of the most trusted allies of Vongola, followed by Tomaso, Longchamp (sat next to his butler Mangusta) unusually quiet as he looked around uncomfortably; his family didn't have many friends among the other aligned families, some even going so far as being disrespectful for his position until Tsuna had stopped it.

On the other side of the table, Shimon was at the top which had also sparked controversy since their family was partially unknown and seen as weak despite their elemental rings, Enma's once blank face had morphed into a grieving expression, his right was there as well; Adel, only her face was a glare of protection for her boss even if he was still capable of looking after himself, she didn't want anyone taking advantage, though her eyes glinted with more emotion than she'd let onto having.

A fairly new (in terms of aliment anyway) family was next, The Coltello who specialised in blades and knives; anything that was pointed and was made out of metal they could handle expertly. A polite man with an oval face and high cheekbones, with crystal eyes and curved nose, with a board but not overly musclier frame was boss, he had large, strong hands with nimble fingers; perfect for his choice of weapon which was holstered to both thighs; one for each hand. His name was Donato Nico but in some small circles he was better known as the Hunter for his proposition and hit record.

Before the Tenth took over the Vongola there wasn't much interaction between the two families - and even when it was official the two boss' hadn't gotten acquainted until Tsunayoshi had managed to get himself kidnapped by the same organisation that got their hands on Donato, no one outside their respected families had any details on what happened that day, only that said organisation was destroyed three days later, and forty-eight hours after that there was a new alley in the Vongola alliance.

Than there was the Giglio Nero, Yuni and Millefiore with Byakuran only one other family member to act as a bodyguard, and that was Gamma. They weren't officially in the alliance and didn't usually attend meetings but they were always made welcome (Tsuna assured that) and had been personally invited to the wedding, though invited was a weak word... Gamma would use threatened by Reborn since Yuni had been unsure. The reason why they weren't further up the table was because the Shimon was more or less the Vongola's sister organisation (that little tidbit wasn't widely known) and deserved to be up the top with the Varia, they would come a close second since they were connected to the Vongola with the Tri-Ni-Sette along with the Arcobaleno (which was opposite them on the other side of the table) but that wasn't something they wanted attention drawn to, so they allowed Donato's family to have their place, and would have sat on the end of the table if it wasn't for Tsunayoshi's insistence).

Next came the Nuevo family, but everyone knew sans them that they didn't hold much favour - if any with the new boss of Vongola; Tsuna didn't tend to respect people who respected him because of his position of a large...institution, the Beccio and Difo were in the same bracket and there was some talk that they were going to be forced to leave the alliance (though Tsunayoshi had considered it - consideration was all it would be, he'd prefer to have allies even if they lacked the proper qualities to thought of as family; once in the alliance if you broke it you were than under Mafia Law to be tried to some awfully tight chains and thrown in a lovely water prison with no chance of patrol; no one was that stupid).

The room had been cleared of any celebration material before any of them had arrived and everyone was keeping a tight lip on the wedding and what may or may not have been heard during said wedding. The atmosphere was tight and words seemed to fail the mafioso, the quiet murmurings were absentminded at best and there was seldom a person there that didn't just want to go home and go lie in a silent, dark room - perhaps not come not for a few days.

Though the smalltalk didn't get much further because with a small rush of activity the double doors of the dinning room opened and in stepped a rushed looking Tsunayoshi Sawada and a masked woman wearing a suit that seemed to drown her small frame.

'Ah' the brunet said with a small smile 'You've started' the maids shifted uneasily, unsure if they had meant to wait before serving but Reborn had insisted to bring out the starter for the guests while they waited. Tsuna noticed this and added; 'That's good, sorry I'm late; a host should always be early' he dipped his head in a bow before he glanced at the woman and she, in turn, closed the door for him 'I was held up after leaving to get some fresh breath' he told them with an apologetic look about him 'I'm afraid I couldn't get here any sooner but this giovane donna helped me make it back' he gestured to his companion, who bowed 'Throughout her stay at Vongola she will be known as Spring' the guardians eyes glinted with realization while Reborn simply inclined his head 'She will be treated with the utmost respect and no one will question her identity or look further into who she is.'

In the mafia there were many rules, especially when one is in the limelight and that was to always make obvious what had to be done or what must not be done, otherwise you'd have loopholes that some might fall through (or occasionally jump) and Tsunayoshi Sawada wouldn't tolerate anything happening to his friends.

'Now' Tsunayoshi smiled so brightly that it unsettled some of the mafioso around the table; they couldn't imagine what it would be like to be embarrassed in front of a hundred odd people but that was probably why so many people followed him; his never-say-die attitude that no doubt was instilled him by Reborn 'I'll apologise again for the display you had to witness at the church, it's inexcusable of me'

'Decimo' chocolate eyes zeroed in on Dino who only called by that title while in certain company or when the situation called for it 'It's...fine' his voice wavered but not in dishonesty. Tsuna could see that this had affected him negatively 'You shouldn't apologise, now why don't you sit down?'

Tsunayoshi's face brightened and nodded before jutting his chin to his companion as he walked further inwards, she followed. He made his way around the long, full dinner table while making greetings and keeping the smile on his face that didn't hint on iota of the underbelly of his emotions.

The brunet lowered himself into his chair as Reborn had already pulled it out for him and turned to one of his employees who was standing at the corner of the room, waiting to attend 'Pia?' said maid started, blush slowly donning her checks as she put herself into a hasty bow. He laughed; she was a nice girl 'Do you mind bringing my amica a chair?'

The young blonde blinked, her full lips parted a little as her light lime-green eyes slid to the masked brunette before realising she was being waited on and answered; 'O-of course!' and hurried of out into the kitchen where they had stored Kyoko's chair in their hurry to get rid of the extra seat.

Pia brought it out with some difficulty but made sure not to show her discomfort as she heaved it beside her boss' side 'Thank you' Decimo said, a kind smile spread across his lips.

Pia swallowed dryly, hands clenched onto her skirt (the Vongola's house uniform). He shouldn't be forcing himself so much 'Not at all, signore' she murmured, eyes dropping to the floor as she waited to be dismissed and was surprised when a warm hand dropped onto her shoulder.

Lime-green flickered up to chocolate and Pia's lips thinned 'You shouldn't look so down' he told her, voice soft that most around the table had to strain to hear.

'B-but D-Decimo sir!' she stuttered, because anyone would be worried; anyone who cared and she did, she couldn't not - she owed this man so much.

The brunet shook his head 'That's not the expression I want to see from you' he squeezed her shoulders 'Get an early night tonight, alright? And come see me in the morning'

'Um...if I may, that is to say...why, sir?' she asked hesitantly, voice hoarse from talking so low.

Tsuna grimaced slightly 'Well let's just say I've got a job I might need your help with' Pia bit the inside of her mouth but she tried a melancholy quirk of her lips, bowing deeply as she stepped away and let herself fade away to her corner.

Tsunayoshi turned back, Reborn helping Spring into the chair beside him and another employee bringing an extra plate and silverware for her. She received many a glance from other families but none curious from that of her own. Her eyes moved slowly around the table as Tsuna did an excellent job of bolstering the conversation and soon it was flowing nicely; like nothing had happened.

Tsuna had never been good at lying when they had first met; he stumbled over lies; expression giving everything away but that wasn't so anymore. Reborn had been sent to train him, she knew that now - and he had learnt, but some might say he'd learnt too much, far too much.

The man's self-esteem had always been low and would probably _always_ have low self-esteem. People didn't just lose things that would have been installed in them from when they were young and that's what made Tsunayoshi's ability to show false emotion and say untruths so easily, so dangerous.

'-Ing, Spring?' she blinked, looking over to the person who had called for her attention and blinked again when she focused on Enma, Tsuna's most "Normal", best friend as he had often been called among things like "brother", 'That is your name isn't it?' he inquired gently, knowing it was an alias but unsure of whether or not he had heard wrong; English words had never been his forte, even if English was closer to Italian then Japanese.

'Yes, Shimon sir' she replied with a dip to her head, she had never known him very well because of Tsuna keeping her on arms length when he got older and more responsibilities were forced onto his shoulders but she had heard great things about him and even with the short amount of time she had spent in his presence, he reminded her of Tsuna.

Enma smiled slightly but his eyes were tight 'How are you enjoying your meal?' he asked.

Spring looked down to the second course which had been served and although there was nothing wrong with the food itself, it still turned her stomach as she looked down onto for a moment 'Yes' she breathed 'It's lovely, thank you' quickly tacking on; 'A-and how is yours, sir?' as she had forgotten.

Enma looked as thrilled as she about eating, having also lost his appetite and felt pretty sick after seeing Kyoko in a terrible light and having to watch Tsuna push himself past his emotional limit; he had had many dinners with Tsunayoshi and his soon-to-be and had felt like he knew her but now Enma just felt betrayed, so it was a mystery on how Tsuna was able to keep this up.

'It's fine' Vongola food was known to be the best, but right now it was tasteless and settled heavily in their stomachs. Eyes like rubies glanced up with a piercing air that often embraced Tsuna's and Spring stilled at how familiar they were despite being the wrong shape and colour 'Thank you...for bringing him back' he said softly, face slightly slack as he looked onto her.

Spring shook her head 'No...' her vision trailed to Tsunayoshi who was engaging Varia in a conversation but was also listening to theirs, and everyone else's (it was a gift she only discovered recently) 'I...didn't do anything worth thanks'

Enma huffed a humourless huff, voice dipping as he replied 'You gave him something - something he needed to get him back here, you gave him pride and courage' the redhead smiled when he could make out the blush making it's way onto her cheeks underneath her mask; everyone in their family knew after all that Tsuna got his strength from others.

Spring swallowed dryly 'I still don't think I did anything important, Ts-Decimo is very strong all on his known'

This seemed to be the right thing to say but a gleam appeared in Enma's eyes; he noticed the slight slip up 'Un, the only one who doesn't know that...' he looked onto the brunet and so did Summer 'Is him'

Her tired orbs racked over his form and turned back to Enma to say something when a man interrupted her gently as he patted the redhead's shoulder 'Do not scare the girl, Shimon' the man said with an almost friendly smile 'It is obvious that she will not accept a compliment'

Enma's lips quirked as his eyes flickered from Donato to "Spring" 'You're right of course; Decimo has the same quality'

'Quite' Donato agreed 'One might think their related'

Haru grew coloured more brightly and the two men enjoyed the teasing; Kami the day she woke up and Tsuna and she shared the same blood was the day she took a long walk off of a short bridge; she wouldn't be able to handle the shame because her feelings for him were certainly not those a sister held for a brother.

'Their blushes certainly glow the same pigment' Adel nodded, joining in the conversation which some right-hand's tended to avoid unless necessary, she met Haru's eyes with an expressionless face, the glare that she had been sporting since the dinner had started had disappeared once Tsunayoshi had entered the room 'Though I would like to ask why you where the mask of an...antagonist family who was been most aggressive to the Vongola for almost half a century'

Haru stilled at that, stomach dropping; she hadn't known that when Tsuna had handed it to her and told her to use it and had to stop herself from touching it as her eyes flickered to Tsunayoshi who had looked back to her, his conversation on pause as he smiled a strained smile to Adel 'That's a long story, one I'd be happy to tell another day' the brunet said, though the tone he used told them that there was no point in pushing the matter; their'd get nowhere 'Just know that Spring has my full and total trust' and with that he turned back to the Varia - to Xanxus who had an eyebrow raised.

Adel's own checks burned slightly 'I'm...sorry for any disrespect' ever proper because anyone who knew anything about the Mafia would understand what Tsuna had just said.

Haru waved it away easily 'No, no. It's fine; I -' she hadn't even gotten to the end of her sentence before she was cut off - before everyone was cut off for that matter.

Giuseppe don of Beccio who had been first been...introduced to Tsuna at Mafia Land, and things had not improved since; the only thing the Beccio seemed to care about was the Vongola's size and the only reason Tsunayoshi had invited the beaky-looking man was to try and improve relations.

'Decimo' he called from down the the table - being right last and quite a distance away; uncaring about the disruption he made as he did so.

Said Tenth closed his mouth, the words that had been leaving, vanishing as he switched his attention and knew with one glance that he was going to regret ever allowing the man into the manor 'Ah, Giuseppe' he acknowledged though wished he didn't have to, Xanxus' eyes tightening as he went for his drink; he didn't need Vongola intuition to know something was up with the further tensing of his pseudo-boss' shoulders were anything to go by 'Are you enjoying the meal so far?' he inquired kindly.

Giuseppe barely looked at the plate in front of him though it was empty, shrugging somewhat rudely 'It was...edible' he admitted, that being as much as a compliment he ever gave 'But that wasn't what I wanted to -'

'Careful what you say, Beccio' Byakuran sang though his eyes were serious as he watched the small brunet in the corner of his eye; Tsunayoshi had been through enough today.

Giuseppe swallowed; the Black Lilly was plain creepy but he was undeterred 'I wanted to know Decimo, what you plan on doing about the Undesirable' breaths stopped; everyone knew who he was referring to 'While the...pleasantries of the meal has been appreciated' the man conceded after his second elbowed him uncomfortably 'Have you not thought of punishment?'

The temperature in the room dropped and Tsunayoshi's expression, however much it remained the same, had cooled to a frightening degree 'Punishment Don Beccio?' mafioso shivered.

Giuseppe didn't seem to notice however and continued 'Of course, it's a disgrace to Vongola'

Tsuna tilted his head, bangs fluid as they followed in the other direction, bringing into view for the first time since he had come into the room the thin gash that ran from close to the base of his cheek - before the flesh started to raise, to his ear; red and having obviously been bleeding. An injury; a new injury. Well, now they know what kept him 'I'm afraid I don't follow Don Beccio'

Tsunayoshi Sawada plus being over-polite equals danger.

'Don't worry, Decimo; everyone understands' Giuseppe reassured condescendingly 'But the honour of Vongola is on the line, of course if you ever need help-'

'Then I can simply come to you, ka?' Tsunayoshi finished. The Italians caught the Japanese and his guardians cringed; knowing that Tsuna only slipped back into mother tongue when he got emotional 'However I still don't follow, how has this caused Vongola dishonour?'

Giuseppe 'Well of course it has, Decimo' he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world 'However you shouldn't worry'

Something cold travelled up Tsunayoshi's spine 'Shouldn't I?'

Giuseppe smirked 'No, I've taken the initiative to take care of your problem' he informed the brunet who had just lost all his colour that he had managed to get back 'And I even have a woman who would very much like to meet you'

Tsuna sat shock stiff, back erect and muscles taut. His skin was ashen - a ill pallor, making his newly discovered wound more apparent and giving him an even sicker look and than anger gleamed in his eyes and his jaw tightened to a degree that some might think his teeth had shattered. Turning so quickly most would fall of their chairs, he looked at Reborn; the hit-man seemingly grim and darker then ever before 'Reborn.'

The assassin nodded, God he needed a drink as he started to descend on the idiot who thought they had a right to step on his boss' toes. Giuseppe, who seemed to have finally gotten a clue, looked ready to run for it when Reborn put two hands on both the Beccio head and his second's shoulders and kept them sat with little effort even when they tried to get up.

Tsunayoshi stood, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial 'Nīsan? Hai, so desu' and briskly walking out the room.

Gokudera stood, doing what his boss couldn't at the moment and dipped his head as much as would be acceptable 'Sorry for the interruption' he said, 'The desserts will be served shortly'

The thing about the mafia is that you carried on.

The guests looked at each other, most scowling at Giuseppe especially his Guardians who looked about ready to strangle him and the Varia who were glaring like he was the cause of cancer, usually Xanxus would smirk; knowing that this would bring out Tsunayoshi's darker side that was getting to be infamous in the underworld, but not today - something like this could just about finish the brat off.

Tsuna came back into the room, shoulders square and steps heavy (still silent) and stopped right in front of Giuseppe (Reborn pulled their chairs out from underneath the table), face like death as he looked down onto the other boss 'I will not ask you what you were thinking when you put a target on someone who has - and who will _always_ be under Vongola protection Don Giuseppe, all I can discern is that you weren't thinking' the room kept silent 'You have done me and my family a grave insult tonight and you are most fortunate that I don't call Vindice' Giuseppe's jaw dropped 'Now I shall ask you to leave without anymore insult to us and when you come to the meeting in a few weeks, your treaty with Vongola will be brought up for question'

'B-but D-Decimo' Giuseppe stuttered, deflated and worried as Tsuna once again took up his place at the head of the table.

Tsunayoshi gave him a sideways glance 'I will not discuss this Don Giuseppe' he shook his head slightly 'I will see you at the meeting. Good evening' he waved to his hit-man 'Reborn' said hit-man nodded before plucking both man up by their collars and carrying them out of the room.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsuna allowed himself to show a moment of weakness and sighed; feeling completely weary 'Once again, I' am sorry about that' his shoulders slumped and his guardians drew closers; this was not good, Tsunayoshi was growing too tired to keep this up but they couldn't just drag him out they had to -

'Decimo' Spring spoke, voice soft and tender but carrying across the room, Tsuna looked at her in exhaustion 'Decimo, I hope you don't think I'm speaking out of turn but I think we should take you to Doctor Shamal now' the room stiffened, all zeroing in on the petit form, looking for injuries, they knew him too well at this point not to; the idiot had the habit of ignoring injuries and just...carrying on'You denied the examination when we arrived but you must need some sort of medication.

Tsunayosi huffed a laugh that held little humour. Twice - it was twice this wonderful woman was getting him out of a difficult situation. He nodded, knowing that he couldn't stay here convincingly any longer 'Of course' he turned to his guests - his family and gave them one single smile that held such sadness, such emptiness that they almost winced 'Thank you for everything' turning to his guardians, he went on; 'Stay and finish the meals...thank Tito for the trouble I put him through tonight and make sure everyone gets home safely. Now...'

Spring nodded standing up slowly and waiting for Tsunayoshi to start to leave before she followed after him; it wouldn't do for a "subordinate" to walk ahead and thanked her time training under the Viper for that bit of experience in their ranks, otherwise she'd never pass as a mafioso because despite her time with Tsuna and his boys (and girl) they rarely conformed to mafia protocol.

Haru could barely believe that it had been an hour since they had arrived; it seemed like a life time ago with how the day had been dragging, they had been transported to Vongola's main base; it had something to do with his watch apparently and a project with Spanner and Shoichi had been working on. She didn't get any specifics because as soon as they had arrived Tsuna was demanding help and for someone to find Shamal.

Five minutes a frowning doctor had run into the medical ring of the Vongola base (they landed in the right place at least) and was about to look over Tsuna when said brunet had dragged him over to his would-be-assassin.

Shamal had gone pale, looking at Haru for a second, no leers or sneers on his face as there usually was when he came into contact with someone of the opposite sex (or did before he started working for Tsuna and found "his swan") _'How long can you keep that up for?_' he asked, all business as he briskly pulled a hairband from his wrist and started to tie his hair that reached his shoulders up, going to his belt for disinfectant for his hands afterwards.

Any other time Haru would have noticed and would have smirked before saying something like 'Tsuna's made you domestic' because he had; he had managed to tame Shamal; all it really took was to give the broken man a home and a family to share it with - a purpose but she didn't, she simply blinked the sweat out of her eyes and replied; '_I don't know, five more minutes if I had to give a time_'

Shamal grimaced but nodded and started to pull at the wheeled trolley with his medical supplies and a locked compartment for his mosquitos over to the part of the floor the man was sprawled over '_I'll do it in three'_ The doctor looked to his boss for but a second '_Sit down, Vongola. I'm looking at you later' _

Tsuna's expression had been slightly blank and Shamal knew why - knew because Hayato to put his fist through a wall before hurrying to the church.

In the end it had taken two and a half minutes to stop the support needed and pull the bullet Shamal recognised as Vongola out of the man's chest and sighed, shaking his head '_Still soft, kid?'_

'_You noticed, huh'_

Shamal snorted, throwing a semi-insulted expression over his shoulder to Tsuna as he started to break into a packet of sensitized needles '_Don't underestimate me, Vongola. You might be about to put me through a wall if your littlest finger but I've been around since before you were born'_

_'Underestimate?' _Tsuna chuckled, though it was hollow and pained even with the slight banter '_I was the one who highered you'_

_'Your mistake than' _Shamal muttered as he went about the process of sealing the wound that would most likely scar before getting a drip into the man to start replenish the blood he had lost. As soon as he was done he looked up to see his boss leaving '_Oi! I still need to -'_

Tsuna sighed, not at all in the mood for this as he turned '_Shamal I've barely got a cut from our little gun fight -'_

'_Gun fight?.!' _ Shamal spluttered as Haru looked on tiredly, feeling drained using so many flames in such a short about of time; it had taken a lot out of her to concentrate them in such a way taht would stop the blood floor and than focus it enough to seal the artery the bullet had managed to nick; her flames would stay there as well until natural feeling had fixed the wall of the blood vessel which meant that the man would have to stay in bed and keep very still until that happened, otherwise it would tear open and he would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

'- _And I need to save as much face as I can possibly save after to day. I'll come later' _ at Shamal's annoyed and slightly outraged face Tsuna sighed, hands curling into fists when he noticed something in his hand - Miyuki's mask and with only slight hesitation, japed a thumb in his friend's direction '_She'll drag me down should...forget'_

The doctor seemed suspicious, eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl until he recognised her "the Juudiame's Spitfire" she had been called at one point by his old charge, and though it was only once and no one else had been present to hear it and he had seen the girl since and knew her much better, he had always remembered that terminology for some reason.

'_Ah, she's nearly as stubborn as you' _he said finally and almost smirked when both pouted '_Alright, alright. Vongola business.' _he agreed with a slight nod, watching as Haru stood from the floor, albeit unsteadily and knew then he'd have more than one person to look over when they got back '_Get outta here, just make sure to kick his arse back here before mid-night preferably; mafioso need their beauty sleep too' _the girl brunette had nodded, lips quirking slightly as they both left.

Though instead of going to the hall like Haru thought she spent a few minutes being lead down a corridor to the living quarters, until she reached two large double doors with clam shells on the panels of the rich wood and even had a decorative handle as Tsuna's wrapped his fingers around the metal and released some of his flame.

Haru frowned in confusion until she heard a bolt un-clicking echoingly and understood than that flame signatures were the key to the locks. Tsuna turned the handle and held the door open, where she hesitated before shaking herself, reprimanding herself that she was being silly and that she had been in his room before (though that had been back in Japan and they had both been much younger) and stepped through, hanging back next to the door which Tsuna had just shut as he started to shrug off his jacket, making her blush beet red and turn away.

Haru swallowed uncomfortable, shirting from foot to foot as she listened from the dark of room where the desk light that had been flip on but moments ago didn't quite reach to, as clothe rustled before dropping hollowly.

'_When did Reborn start training you?'_

The voice jolted her out of her musings, and ice entered her stomach '_...When you first sent him to me... you wanted me save; we just reassured it' _

_'This...isn't what I wanted for you'_ and his voice was so sad that her eyes prickled, but she tried to turn her attention to the opening of doors (_wardrobe, _her mind supplied) which made her eyes perk.

'_I know... it was my decision' _she said finally, and it was her decision; it was her choice to make and she had made it; it doesn't matter what people thought of that, it was something she had to do and something she wasn't about to second guess.

'_Has it...come in handy?' _ Tsuna inquired so quietly that Haru knew he was really asking if he hadn't been able to protect her, but she wasn't about to lie; he'd be able to tell anyway.

'_Yes'_

_'I... see' _ he swallowed audibly but Haru kept her eyes trained on the wall as she heard him start to move, footsteps muffled as he shuffled to the other side of his room before another door was open and light flooded the room - probably the bathroom than. He was brushing his teeth and than the water was running for a good few minutes until there was splashing.

And than the light had been turned off and everything was darker again, Haru turned suddenly when something was dropped on her head - a white shirt and a pair of trousers, Tsuna was smiling slightly strained over her '_We'll have to exchange torture stories later' _he said softly, making Haru nearly sag in relief because this was Tsuna excepting her choice '_For now change into that and if you please, I'll escort la mia signora to the dinner table' _

Haru giggled slightly as Tsuna mock bowed, she returned the favour with a courtesy _'Of course, mio signnore'_

_'Oh. and Haru?'_

The brunette turned from where she had started to walk to the bathroom door as it was still opened '_Hai?' _ Tsuna's head tilted at the Japanese but said nothing as he held the white mask she easily recognised, only now it was missing the family crest and simmered with sky flames - Tsuna's sky flames.

_'Doozo_'

She gazed at it for a moment before Haru nodded in understanding and gently took it from his hands, securing the mask to her face first to try and put him more at ease, turning around, saying; 'Would you?...' she trailed and she didn't have to wait long before the two golden cords were knotted to the back of her head.

Haru dressed quickly after that and they had made their way to the dinner hall, dread coiling in to Haru's stomach the closer they got but one thing settled her, the devotion that shone in the eyes of the people they past and how the workers would stop to bow before carrying on.

That settled her because despite what may or may not happen, Tsuna was loved here - and she knew as she was lead to their next destination that she followed without question that through hell and high water Vongola's stuck together. Call it woman's intuition.

**Information/ Translation: **

'Giovane donna' - Italian "Young Woman"  
'La mia signora' - Italian "My lady"

'Mio signore' - Italian "My lord"

'Decimo' - Italian "Tenth"

'Amica' - Italian "Friend", female  
'Hai' - Japanese "Yes"  
'Doozo' - Japanese "Here"

'Juudiame' - Japenese "Tenth"

**A/N (26.05.13) - **

Well here it is; the chapter I started a good few months ago and the chapter that just refused to be finished until now; I hope it was worth the wait, I don't feel like it was, I actually feel pretty disappointed with this one if I'm being honest but it this scene with all the different characters all intermingling have never been one of my strong points.

Anyway, the OC's I'm sure you've noticed. Two which you'll probably see again sweet maid Pia and knife thrower Don Donato, along with the three relatively untouched upon families which I have mentioned, along with the Idiot who has now experienced only half of TsuTsu's wrath.

Miyuki's stable and discoveries are still coming, Oh! I also have a treat that includes 'Nello and his Lal in a few chapters (I'm not going to guess how many; I'm always wrong and I'm not rushing with this one!)

**Translation: **"El Dia mas Feliz", Spanish - saske92 (sorry I keep forgetting to add this! I know, I know! I'm an arse!)

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**- one. Two. Three. I have had a really, really messed up week; seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. My boyfriend went and cheated on my, he's a Californian diamond - **

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Masquerade' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
